Harry Potter and the Yamato
by fulcrum101
Summary: The space battleship Yamato gets thrown back in time to early 1990s. In exchange of having their ship repaired to go home, they must help a strange society of wizards and witches defeat Voldemort in an upcoming war.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Yamato

Summary: The space battleship Yamato gets thrown back in time to early 1990s. In exchange of having their ship repaired to go home, they must help a strange society of wizards and witches defeat Voldemort in an upcoming war.

The Yamato sored thru space, completing its mission. Gather enough plasma and direct energy to build an armory of the Type 55 Storm rifle. Firing plasma with a 600 RPM rate of fire, it was lethal in close to mid-range combat.

"So we got all the plasma and stuff we need?" Kodai asked.

"We got it all." Shima said, sitting at his consol.

"Get us to earth." Kodai ordered.

Activating its wave motion engine, the Yamato entered its warp field, and road the tachyon beams to earth. As luck would have it, a problem occurred.

"Captain, we're seeing an unknown head towards us. From behind." Aihara said, looking on his radar screen.

"We're in a warp field. What is it?" Kodai asked.

"It's…" Aihara said, but didn't finish.

The unknown hit the Yamato, sending waves of cascading energy across the warship.

"Engineering, what's going on?" Kodai asked.

"The wave motion engine is taking a beating!" Tokugawa replied, seeing energy spikes cascade across the large alien device. He shut the engine off, which turned off power throughout the entire ship.

Alarms screamed across the ship, as the Yamato struggled to stay in the warp field. Unfortunately, with the wave motion engine offline, they were abruptly kicked out of the field. The ship fell towards a planet, very fast.

"Shit! All hands, brace for impact! Put all power to the hull armor and shields!" Kodai ordered, struggling against the crushing g-forces.

"Sir?" Sanada asked.

"Assuming we survive the crash, we'll need to be in one piece." Kodai replied.

The battleship fell into a body of water, submerging at first, then floating back up to the surface.

"All hands, report." Kodai said, getting up and holding a bloody head.

"Ship's still intact. The engine's off line. We're not leaving orbit, let alone warping." Sanada said, running a diagnostic across the ship.

"Alright. Get the storm rifle's running. If we get attacked, I want to defend myself." Kodai said, then headed towards the armory.

Hogwarts. School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

A dreary night hung over the school. Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of the school, looked at the sky, with a weary look.

"Albus, you okay?" Minerva McGonagall asked.

"Minerva, I'm not okay. Let me show you something." Dumbledore said, heading to his room.

The two professors arrived at Dumbledore's room, and looked into the Pensive. But Dumbledore grabbed a small cup, filled with some tea leaves. He dropped the cup into the pensive, and the two looked into the pensive.

The two saw a massive warship, engulfed in flame. It was heavily armed with many weapons, and fought against hundreds of similar ships, destroying them by the scores. They then saw the same ship, parked right next to the castle.

"Albus, what does this mean?" Minerva asked.

"I don't know. But the ministry of magic is being a dick. They're refusing the fact that Voldemort is back, and probably has an army. Lets keep this to ourselves. Don't let anyone know." Dumbledore ordered.

"I'll keep shut about it." Minerva said.

As she left, Dumbledore looked into the pensive one more time. He saw the same warship, in a strange dimension, facing a much larger, and more menacing, spaceship. To his surprise, the bigger spaceship was quickly destroyed.

"What kind of ship is that?" Dumbledore asked, as he left.

Space Battleship Yamato

"We have the weapons up and running. Fighters are ready to launch at your command." Sanada said.

"Alright. Launch two fighters. Have them head into space first. Take notice of the stars, the planet, and the system we're in. That should help us." Kodai said.

The two fighters lifted from the Yamato, and headed into space.

"I don't see anything." Akira replied.

"Me neither. Look at the star positions. That should tell us where we are." Saigo said.

The fighters took extensive scans of the stars, and noticed that the planet was the third from the sun. Looking at the surface, they saw the continents of Europe, Africa, and Asia.

"Are you kidding me!?" Saigo asks, completely baffled.

"We better report this to Yamato." Akira said, gunning it back to earth. Literally.

"What?" Kodai asked.

"Yeah. We're on Earth." Akira said.

Sighing a breath of relief, Kodai continued his orders.

"Good. Hail command. Tell them we're in need of repairs. We're in the Atlantic ocean." Kodai said.

"Captain, we took scans of the stars, and even the dates have been changed. We've traveled back in time, to August 27th 1995." Saigo said.

"That's impossible." Kodai replied.

But despite his protests, Kodai sent an SOS signal on the channels, only for no replies, because no country on earth at the time had the same communication technology as the Yamato. The captain tried every frequency. They event sent a message in Morse code. The reply was this.

_Hey asshole. The Yamato was destroyed in 1945. And we don't have a captain Kodai in our ranks. Sod off._

Similar replies came in over the next few hours. For the moment, they were on their own.

"Alright. We need a place to put in. Head towards Scotland. Have the fighters scour the area. We might get lucky and find a hiding spot." Kodai said.

The two fighters headed towards Northern Scotland. They found nothing, except a large and old castle. There was a good sized fjord near the castle. After taking a few pictures, they headed back to the Yamato.

Hogwarts

The sonic booms caught the attention of the few teachers at the school.

"What is that?" Snape asked, as he and a few others saw the two mysterious fighter jets.

"No idea. Probably muggle planes." Flitwick said.

Albus wasn't that concerned. He knew that any muggles getting close to it, would only see the school as a dilapidated castle. But was exactly what Kodai was looking for. A place to hide so he could repair his ship.

Yamato

"Captain, we've spotted an old castle in Northern Scotland." Akira said.

"How does that help us?" Kodai replied.

"There's a fjord next to it. It's big enough to hold the Yamato. No-one will be looking for us." Akira continued.

"Okay. Get home, and we'll set course for Northern Scotland. You have the coordinate for the fjord?" Kodai asked.

"Sending them now." Akira said.

The battleship headed towards the fjord, and to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2 the deal

Ch 2 the deal

"Captain. You seeing what I'm seeing?" Sanada asked.

"Yep. I see it." Kodai said, near the bridge window. They saw dozens of people on the docks that lead into the castle. On closer look, they realized that it was a bunch of kids. No older than 11. Next to them was an older women, wearing robes, and a pointed hat.

"Any idea what that is?" Shima asked.

"Great. They saw us." Kodai said, as the Yamato sheer size, and weapons caught the attention of everyone.

"What do we do?" Aihara.

"Set condition two throughout the ship. Point our guns towards them, but do not load them." Kodai said, as alarms sounded in the bridge.

"What's that?" a student asked.

"Filch, take the first years inside. Wait at the main doors. I'll be there in a minute." McGonagall said.

As the first years were taken to the castle, Minerva waited at the docks. She silently observed the battleship as it headed towards the fjord. The ship maneuvered itself, so that it would enter in, back-end first. As she watched the ship disappear into the tunnel, one thing went thru her mind. _That ship looks very familiar. _Then it hit her. That was the same warship she and Albus saw in the pensive, just before the school year began.

Knowing that she had to tell Albus, before Dolores found out, and made the situation worse, she ran as fast as she could towards the main hall.

The usual was going on at Hogwarts. Everyone waited as the first years were to be sorted into the 4 houses. Harry wasn't happy. He saw Dolores Umbridge, the same woman who was at his hearing before the ministry. He almost got expelled from the school, just because he was acting in self-defense.

The door opened, and Minerva walked in, with the scared first years behind her. Despite her best efforts to hide her concerns, Hermione picked up on it.

"McGonagall is nervous." Hermione said.

"She doesn't get nervous." Ron said.

"She really is nervous. I don't know why." Hermione said.

"I have an idea." Harry said, whose attention was on Umbridges' the whole time.

After the sorting, and the giant feast, Dumbledore began a series of announcements, only to be rudely interrupted by Umbridge.

"The ministry of magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance… Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be… some changes will be for the better, while others will come in the fullness of time to be recognized as errors of judgment…"

Harry almost fell asleep. To prevent it, he positioned a fork to stab himself in-case he attempted to rest his forehead on his arms. His attention was caught as Hermione and Ron argued.

"How about 'progress for progress's sake must be discouraged'? How about 'pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited?'" Hermione asked.

"What does it mean?" Ron asked.

"The ministry's interfering at Hogwarts." Hermione said thru clenched teeth.

As everyone left to their rooms, Harry noticed Dumbledore and Minerva leaving another way and talking.

"Albus, this is dangerous." Minerva said.

"I know. But Fudge is breathing down our necks. We'll have to stay low. Something's troubling you, Minerva." Albus said, noticing her nervousness.

"Albus, remember that ship we saw in your Pensive?"

"Yeah. I remember."

"It's here. The ship is here, right next to the school. I saw it."

The two professors left the school to search for this new ship. It was very dark outside, so they lit their wands to provide light. On the Yamato, they were running into serious problems.

"That's the 4th time the radar isn't working." Shima replied, banging his hand on the instrument.

"I've just talked with engineering. They're reporting power fluctuations throughout the entire ship." Kodai said.

"I've managed to pin it down. The fluctuations are coming from an outside source." Sanada said.

"Where is it?" Kodai asked.

"Outside, but the interference is so bad, I can't pin an exact location. Best guess puts it at the castle." Sanada replied.

"This is the late 20th century. That castle can't possess an EMP technology." Shima said.

"Well, unless we stop these interferences, we're not fixing our ship anytime soon. I'll take 2 mechanics and 2 security guards with me. Stay on condition two. If we can launch fighters, lets get ready to launch them." Kodai ordered.

The group of 5 left heavily armed, towards the school.

Meanwhile, McGonagall and Dumbledore were heading towards the Yamato.

"Albus, what do you think we should do?" Minerva asked.

"We need to talk with them. They are incredibly powerful. You saw that ship fend off hundreds of other ships, much like it. It even took down one ship 10 times its own size. We need them on our side." Albus said.

"I see two people, heading right towards us." Kodai said, seeing Albus and Minerva.

"They're not armed." One of the guards said.

"I'm not taking chances. Activate your cloaks. We'll take them by surprise." Kodai said.

Albus and Minerva continued walking, until they heard the noise of bolts being racked on weapons.

"Hold it right there." A voice said, as 4 people appeared out of thin air, holding M8A1 assault rifles. A 5th appeared out of thin air, holding the storm rifle.

"Shit." Minerva muttered, as the 5 unknown people came out of nowhere, and had the two wizards at gunpoint.

An awkward silence occurred as both groups eyed each-other. Dumbledore broke the ice.

"Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry." He introduced.

"Susumu Kodai. Captain of the space battleship Yamato." Kodai said.

"Minerva McGonagall."

"Albus, I have a few questions." Kodai said.

"As do I." Albus returned, then eyed the 4 others holding their rifles.

"Right. Put your rifles down." Kodai said.

"One question. Were you involved in a war?" Albus asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Kodai asked.

"We need to talk. Follow us." Albus said.

The 7 headed into the castle, and into Dumbledore's room, with the pensive.

"Does this castle poses an EMP weapon?" Kodai asked.

"A what?" Minerva asked.

"Electro-magnetic pulse. Shorts out all electronics. Ring a bell?" Kodai asked.

The look on the two wizards said no.

"We don't use electricity. This castle runs on magic." Dumbledore said.

"Magic?" Kodai asked. _Then again, I've fought the Gamilians, and seen some crazy shit out their._

"We're witches and wizards. We hide ourselves from the outside world. From muggles. I doubt your weapons would work in the castle." Minerva said.

Kodai aimed his rifle at a chandelier, and pulled the trigger. The blue hot plasma burned right thru the chain holding the chandelier and it fell to the ground.

Dumbledore picked it up with his want, and put it back into its position.

"We're not from this time. We do not exist, not until the year 2199 AD. Over 200 years in the future." Kodai said.

"If you're from the future, what are you doing here?" Minerva asked.

"We were traveling home, using the wave motion device. Our FTL drive per say. I don't know what happened. But it malfunctioned. I don't know all the specifics of the wave motion device. It's an alien technology. Not human. But it sent us back thru time." Kodai said. He refused to get into specifics. Didn't concern them anyway.

"Captain, why'd you come here? Why not another country, like England, or America?" Minerva asked.

"When we got here, I sent out SOS messages. No-one believed us. Our ship is named Yamato, but the Yamato has been destroyed since 1945. Besides, I don't want anyone's help. The technology on my ship is highly advanced. We have a weapon that can destroy a planet with a single shot. I can't afford to have it fall into the wrong hands." Kodai said.

Dumbledore pulled Minerva aside, and talked to her.

"We need to cooperate with them." Dumbledore said.

"Why?" Minerva asked.

"These people, this Yamato. They could help us with Voldemort." Dumbledore said.

"These people are 200 years advanced of us. What can we give them?" Minerva asked.

"Kodai said that their ship malfunctioned. They need help repairing it. We can help them." Dumbledore said.

"And we'll take your help." Kodai said, walking towards them.

"You've been listening?" Minerva asked, eyeing him.

Kodai put his hand on his pistol, trying to reign in his temper.

"Min." Albus said, walking to Kodai.

"We'll help you with this Voldemort problem, you help us fix our ship." Kodai said.

"Deal. Now tell me more about this Yamato." Albus said.

"Alright. In 1945, it was sunk by American forces in the Sea of Japan, off the coast of Okinawa. In the year 2191 an alien race called Gamalias attacked earth for no reason. Well, they came in peace, and some asshole leader orders our fleet to attack. Didn't go so well, because 8 years later, we were almost destroyed. We took the remains of the Yamato, converted it into a space battleship, and we headed to Iscandar." Kodai said.

"Why their?" Albus asked.

"The Iscandarians told us they had a radiation remover device that would help us repair our planet. Of course, we went. What a hell hole. We spent a year in deep space, fighting many battles with the Gamalian military. We severely wounded them, if not outright destroyed them. We got the device and headed back to earth. After we fixed the planet, we were sent to a distant planet, to gather technology and supplies to make new weapon. The storm rifle, as my soldiers call it." Kodai said, showing the purple plasma rifle.

"Alright. We'll tell you a bit of our history. Well, what's relevant. Years ago, there was a wizard, named Tom Riddle. For reasons unknown, he grew disillusioned with the way things were going, and changed his name to Voldemort." Minerva said, slightly shaking when she said Voldemort. Kodai took notice of that.

"He turned dark, gathered an army, and started killing anything and everything in his way. The order of the phoenix was started, as a resistance against him. Many battles were fought. It seemed like the war would never end." Minerva said. She grabbed some tissues and wiped away some tears.

"I'm sorry about that." Kodai said, empathizing with the older women. He just came out of the earth-gamilian war.

"But the war did end. Voldemort killed Lily and James Potter, two very powerful wizards. He then attempted to kill their one year old sun, Harry Potter. The killing spell failed to kill, and rebounded on Voldemort." Dumbledore said.

"So Voldemort was killed." Kodai said.

"Severely wounded to be more accurate. He lost his physical form, but was still alive. He came into his human form, last year. His followers managed to bring him back. He's been building up in secret." Dumbledore said.

"If he's back, why didn't you take an army and kill then and there?" Kodai asked.

"The ministry of magic refuses to believe that he's back." McGonagall said, scornfully.

"The what?" Kodai asked.

"Our government."

Scoffing, Kodai shook his head.

"So, a mass-murder. A terrorist. Is on the loose, and your own government refuses to fight him. Hell, he's already won the war. And it hasn't even started. If you don't have your government backing you up, how do you expect to beat him?" Kodai asked.

"That's why we're asking you for help." Minerva interjected.

"Ya'll are desperate. I just barely arrived here. I only have 2000 soldiers under my command. How many soldiers does this castle have?" Kodai asked.

"This castle is a school. We have 1,000 students here, but around 333 are of fighting age. We also have dozens of staff members." Dumbledore said.

"2300, against an unknown amount of enemy fighters. And no support from the ministry. Just great. We're on our own here." Kodai said.

"Both of us are in the same boat. We can't get help from the outside world, and no-one will believe our claim." Dumbledore said.

"Okay. We'll help you win your war. And you'll help fix our ship. That's the deal." Kodai said.

As they stood up to leave the room, Kodai had one last thing to say.

"Don't tell anyone we're here for the time being. Not until you think it's in your best interests to say so. Oh, and you need to come aboard my ship. I got to show you something."

Wondering what he'd show them, Albus and Minerva followed the 4 soldiers towards the Yamato.


	3. Chapter 3 discoveries

Ch 3 Discoveries

The group headed towards the fjord, and towards the Yamato. Kodai grabbed his phone, and called the Yamato.

"Yamato actual." Was heard.

"Shima. I'm bringing two extra people onboard. Don't shoot them. We've a lot to talk about. Stay at condition 2. I have a feeling we'll soon be at condition 1." Kodai said.

The two wizard knew that Yamato was a big warship, but to be this close to it, was breath-taking.

"Holy crap." Albus said.

"Yep. Weighs 62000 tons of pure destruction. 265 meters long, 34 meters wide. Top speed of 33 knots. Hundreds of 20mm point defense lasers, 5 triple barrel shock cannons, dozens of 50mm pulse laser turrets, 28 torpedo tubes, 10 ICBM sites, and the mother of all weapons on the ship, the wave motion gun." Kodai said, as he led the group on the deck of the Yamato."

"Can you explain some of that, like an ICBM?" Minerva asked.

"You don't know your own weapons?" Kodai asked in disbelief.

"We don't associate with muggles often, so we don't much about their terminology." Albus said.

"ICBM is an intercontinental ballistic missile. Usually is armed with a nuclear warhead. If you don't know what that is, then what the hell have you been doing since the second world war?" Kodai asked.

"What else were you going to show us?" Albus asked.

"My ship has been experiencing power fluctuations since we got here. That's why I asked if your castle has an EMP." Kodai said, as he turned on the radar. It flickered on and off for a few minutes, then shut down completely.

"You want us to help you. We can't even keep the ship running for a few minutes. We're not gonna last long in a fight." Kodai said.

Minerva pulled out her wand and stood in the middle of the main bridge. Waving her want quick and curtly, she uttered a phrase, and the radar lit up again. Along with the other consoles.

"Sir, fire control's online. We have full control of weapons." One person said.

"Wave motion engine's online, but the warp drive is useless." Another said.

"Get this ship moving into the bay. Lets practice our weapons." Kodai ordered.

The Yamato sailed out of the fjord, and into the bay. Pointing their guns in one direction, away from the school that is, they fired all the starboard guns as one.

The noise was deafening. Kodai smiled, as he saw the shells crash into the water, showing the range of the Yamato's guns.

"Yep. Voldemort won't know what hit him." Kodai said, as the ship headed back to the fjord.

"What else do you have on this ship?" Minerva asked.

Kodai's smile grew. They were in for a surprise.

Entering the armory, Kodai grabbed a shotgun and several shells.

"We got enough weapons here to fight a small war. I suggest you have your students know how to operate them." Kodai said.

"We don't use muggle weapons." Albus said.

"Lets say your wand gets destroyed, and you can't get another one. Some weapons here, will come in handy." Kodai said.

Kodai gave one more request to Albus and Minerva.

"I need a layout of the entire school. I may have to bug the entire school."

"We're gonna be really busy this year." Minerva said.

"I'll handle the bugging. I got cloaking suits ready to use. I just need a layout of the school." Kodai said.

"I'll get that. I have to warn you, Kodai. A new teacher is her, Dolores Umbridge. I'm very suspicious of her. I think she's a spy for Fudge." Minerva said.

"Your ministry of magic, has a spy in your school. It's just like the KGB. Just like the Soviet Union. Wonderful. Let me guess. Since fudge refuses to accept that Voldemort is back, he's gonna try and thwart your efforts to prepare." Kodai said.

"High probability of that." Albus said.

"You know, Stalin once said 'man is the problem. Get rid of the man, get rid of the problem'. We may have to take care of Umbridge, before it gets out of hand." Kodai said.

"Killing her won't solve anything." Albus said.

"But it will show something. Your government is somewhat of a tyrannical government right now. They have a spy in your school. Why should they? And fudge isn't accepting evidence of Voldemort's return, is he not? One last food for thought. Tyrants always fear those they oppress. Because one day, someone will snap, and fight back. Mark my words. It has happened in the past, it happens in the future, and it will happen right now." Kodai said.

"I'll get you the maps of the school." Minerva said.

"Okay. Where can we meet?" Kodai asked.

"I'll send them to you." Minerva replied.

Albus and Minerva headed back into the castle, and talked about their recent discoveries.

"Albus, they could turn the tide. We could win against he-who-must-not-be-named." Minerva said.

"His name is Voldemort. I suggest you speak it." Albus said.

"Should we tell the students?" Minerva asked.

"Not now. Not until the moment is right." Albus said.

They failed to notice that Umbridge was watching them. She also saw the Yamato's exhibition of her firepower.

"Dumbledore, you wouldn't want the ministry to get word of this. That you're raising an army, and your own private military to fight. But who would you fight?" Umbridge said to herself, as she took down notes.

Much later, Harry was in his defence against the dark arts class, though it wasn't going well. And Kodai was in the room, albeit cloaked and watching a situation unfold.

"He was there. I fought him!" Harry yelled.

"It's a lie. Voldemort is not coming back." Umbridge said.

Kodai only looked in disgust. He left the room, as he heard that Harry had gotten detention. He quickly bugged the room, along with the office. He headed to McGonagall's office and bugged that room as well. Just then, the door opened.

"Shit." He muttered. He crouched in a corner, and watched Harry and McGonagall discuss the detention with Umbridge.

As harry left, Kodai saw that Minerva was worried.

"This will get ugly, so fast." She muttered.

"You're right about that." Kodai said.


	4. Chapter 4 Eavesdropping

Ch 4 Eavesdropping

"Who's there?" Minerva asked, hearing Kodai.

"It's me." Kodai said, de-cloaking his armor.

"Kodai. What are you doing here?"

"It's gonna get real bad. I got soldiers bugging the school as we speak. And here's some advice. You need to learn about the USSR and their political system, specifically the KGB, secret police, etc. It'll show you what's going on here at Hogwarts." Kodai said.

"Thanks. Now get out before someone sees you." Minerva said.

"Of course, Professor." Kodai said, before cloaking his suit again.

Kodai returned to the Yamato, along with the other soldiers who bugged the school. They listened in to what was going on. Most of it didn't interest Kodai. He wanted to know more about Umbridge, and what would happen to the school.

"Listen to this." Aihara said, turning on the speakers.

They listened in, as rumors spread about Harry's outburst in class. Most of it was usual stuff you'd find in a school.

"This stuff doesn't concern us. What else do we got?" Kodai asked.

"Listen to this." Aihara said, activating the bug that was placed in the Gryffindor common room.

"I thought you said she was giving you lines." Ron said, his voice picked up by the transmitter.

"The old hag. Go to McGonagall." Ron continued.

"No. I don't know how much power McGonagall's got over her." Harry responded.

Kodai briefly contemplated telling Minerva himself. But he had no idea what was going on with Harry. He decided to wait and listen.

The next day, he was with the comms officer, listening in at the Gryffindor commons.

"She's evil. Twisted." Harry said. This caught Kodai's attention.

"Who are they talking about?" the operator asked.

"Quiet." Kodai said, picking up another pair of headphones.

"I'll tell Sirius." Harry said.

"Harry, we can't guarantee owls aren't being intercepted anymore." Hermione said.

"Fine." Harry growled.

Turning off the radio, Kodai had some information. Harry was gonna try and contact someone named Sirius. Kodai figured he was just a friend or family member to harry. No problem. But this Umbridge women. Kodai couldn't help but feel apprehensive. Though he had no idea what was going on between her and Harry, if it was wrong-doing, someone had to know.

Kodai headed towards the armory, and grabbed a Makarov pistol, and a KS-23 shotgun. Along with two daggers, and plenty of ammo. Grabbing an exo-skeleton suit, he ran the cloaking system and headed towards the school when satisfied.

"Keep the ship at condition two. Don't send anyone in after me. This is a solo op." Kodai said.

As he approached the castle, it occurred to him that he didn't know where Minerva's office would be. Not from the outside. So he had to infiltrate the school, and go from there.

It was quiet. Nothing was awake. Of course, it was 10 pm at night, so people would be asleep.

Quickly moving up the stairs, he used his grappler attachment, thankful he brought it, as it made navigating the school easier. He only had to go to the first floor, and headed towards the Defense against the dark arts tower. Approaching the door, he checked his weapons and cloaking suit.

Grabbing the door handle, he unlocked it, and opened the door, shotgun in hand.

"Who's there?" Minerva asked.

She walked into the main room, seeing the door close. And Kodai appear out of thin air. She backed a few feet, rightfully scared.

"Kodai. You scared the shit out of me." Minerva said.

"Sorry about that, but I have important news." Kodai said.

"Can it wait?" Minerva asked.

"No. I've seen revolutions come and go quicker than this. So it's important. I've been eves dropping on the school, and while most of it is unimportant to me, I found something out. Dolores Umbridge may be harming Harry." Kodai said.

"What?" Minerva asked.

"Think about it. Harry protests to Umbridge in class, declaring that Voldemort has returned. Fudge refuses to listen. You warned harry to be careful with Umbridge, because you don't know how much power she has at the school. This is the same shit that the USSR, that Nazi Germany, Communist China, they all did the same thing. Anyone who opposes the regime's viewpoint and laws, are to be silenced. Death in other words." Kodai said.

"She wouldn't do such a thing." Minerva said.

"And yet, she may be torturing Harry. High probability of doing so." Kodai said.

"You have any proof?"

"Very little. But whatever is going on, is giving his friends worry. They told Harry to tell you and Dumbledore about it."

"Okay. I'll look into it." Minerva said.

"Good. Don't tell Harry what you know. Go to Dolores. That should calm things down." Kodai said.

"Somehow, I get the idea that won't happen." Minerva said.

"In that case, you might want to keep this." Kodai said, pulling his Makarov pistol, and handing it to Minerva.

"Kodai, I appreciate the gesture, but I can protect myself. Besides, it's only her, against the entire school. Doubt she'll last long in a fight."

"Okay. I'll stay in contact with you." Kodai said.

Kodai opened the window to Minerva's office and jumped out. The exo-suit helped to cushion the fall, taking most of the force.

That morning, Kodai and his operators were in the communication room, trying to sort thru the chatter in the great hall, where all the students were eating. It was impossible to do. And Kodai wouldn't risk his troops or the Yamato, being found.

Evening proved to be better for surveillance. They focused on the Gryffindor common room, where the trio was working on homework. Then something odd was heard.

"What are you doing down their?" Ron asked.

"Sirius is here." Harry said, looking into the fire.

"Sirius." Kodai muttered. He remembered that Harry was gonna meet with him. He grabbed a headphone, and turned the volume all the way up.

"Umridge is no death eater." Sirius said.

"She's dark enough to be one." Harry replied.

"Yeah. Lupin knows her." Sirius said.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Somewhat. She passed an anti-werewolf legislation. Made it impossible for him to get a job." Sirius said.

"What are Umbridge's lessons like?" Sirius asked.

"She's not letting us use magic at all." Harry said.

"We just read textbooks." Ron glumly said.

"Figures. Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat." Sirius said.

"Combat?" Harry asked, surprised. They were students. Not soldiers. "He thinks we're making a wizard army?"

"Yes. He's afraid that Dumbledore is forming his own private army, with which he will be able to take on the ministry." Sirius said.

"If only Sirius knew. We have enough power to destroy the ministry for good." Kodai muttered, yet continued to listen.

"So we're being prevented form learning Defense against the dark arts, because Fudge think's we'll rebel against him?" Harry asked.

As the conversation continued, Kodai went to the armory. He set up an RPK heavy machine gun, and started shooting. And he was pissed. They were supposed to help their new friends fight a war against Voldemort. And their government was preventing them from learning combat tactics.

"How's the anger management?" Sanada asked.

"You know, we may be turning our guns and nukes at the ministry, long before we pull the trigger on Voldemort." Kodai said.


	5. Chapter 5 room of requirementDA

Ch 5 Room of requirement/DA

Needing some badly needed intel, Kodai volunteered to go into the school as a spy. Objective is to gather enough information as possible. But instead of exposing himself, he put more bugs into the great hall, so as to get a clearer 'picture' of what was going on.

And what he found, wasn't good. Apparently, Umbridge had declared herself the Hogwarts High Inquisitor. He couldn't help but find similarities with the Inquisition that was active in the middle ages. Basically, you obey the regime or suffer torture worse than death.

Heading back to the Yamato, he entered the communications room, and started recording. Umbridge was starting to grade the teacher's themselves. It was meticulous and frustrating work, having to track down Umbridge using the bug equipment. He managed to pin her down when he stumbled on an interesting conversation.

"… I was just wondering, Professor, whether you received my note telling you of the date and time of your inspec-" Umbridge started.

"I received it, or I would have asked what the hell are you doing in my classroom?" Minerva asked.

Kodai chuckled a bit. This would be interesting.

The teaching went as planned, though whenever Umbridge attempted to interrupt, Minerva shut her down. Hard.

Unfortunately, Kodai failed to put bugs on the grounds of Hogwarts, not thinking that it would be necessary. As a result, he failed to listen to what was going on at the Care of Magical Creatures class. That night, he snuck into Minerva's office, she being the only person on the school he could trust right now.

"What is it Kodai?" Minerva asked.

"Sorry about Umbridge. Wish I could help." Kodai said.

"That's none of your concern." Minerva said.

"I need detailed maps of the school. I'd like to keep track of Umbridge, but I can't bug her. It'll blow up in our faces." Kodai said.

"Okay. I'll get you the maps." Minerva said.

As McGonagall left to gather some maps, Kodai received a call from the Yamato.

"Kodai, you got to hear this!" Sanada said, urgent.

"Can it wait?" Kodai asked.

"No. Listen."

Kodai turned the volume all the way up on his transceiver, and he listened in Harry, Ron, and Hermione discussing something. Just as Minerva walked in.

"Listen to this." Kodai said.

"Maybe we just do it ourselves." Hermione said.

"Do what?" Harry asked.

"Learn Defense Against the Dark Arts ourselves." Hermione said.

Kodai and Minerva listened in, as the trio talked about it.

"It's about preparing ourselves, like Harry said. It's about making sure we really can defend ourselves. If we don't learn anything by ourselves…" Hermione trailed off.

"We can't do much by ourselves." Ron said.

"That's right. We need a teacher." Hermione said.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"You." Hermione said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you're the best in the year at Defense Against the Dark Arts. You've beaten me in our third year. Look at what you've done." Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Lets think. First year, you saved the Stone from you-know-who." Ron stated.

"That was luck." Harry replied.

"Second year, you killed the basilisk and destroyed Riddle."

"If fawkes hadn't shown up-" Harry said.

"Third year, you fought off a hundred dementors-" Ron said.

"That was a fluke." Harry retorted.

"Last year, you fought toe-to-toe against you know who again." Ron said.

"Listen to me!" Harry yelled. "It sounds great, but all that stuff was luck. I had no idea what I was doing half the time. No plan, nothing. It was just winging it."

Ron and Hermione were now laughing at Harry.

"Don't sit there laughing like you know better. I was there. I know what happened. I didn't get thru because I was brilliant at defense against the dark arts, I was bullshitting my way thru. STOP LAUGHING!" Harry yelled.

"You've no idea what it's like. Nothing. You think it's just memorizing bunch of spells and throwing them at him, like in school? The whole time you're sure you know there's nothing between you and death except your own – your own brain or guts or whatever, like you can think straight when you know you're a second away from death, or torture or watching your friends die. They never teach us that in class. And you two sit there acting like I'm a clever little boy to be standing here, like Diggory was stupid. That's pure bullshit. I could have been killed instead of Diggory." Harry said.

"Harry, don't you see? This is why we need you. We don't know what it's like to face Voldemort. We need someone to teach us who knows what it's like. Think about it. Please?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, too tired to think.

In Minerva's office, Kodai was shedding some tears. Harry's outburst rang home with him.

"You alright?" Minerva asked.

"Harry's right. You've no idea what combat is like. Things happen so fast. One minute a person standing next to you is alive. A second later, he's dead. And there isn't a goddamned thing you can do. I know what it's like, to face death." Kodai said, wiping some tears away.

"You know I'm a teacher. But the hardest thing, is wondering if you prepared the students for the world. What goes on out there. At times, you ask yourself, did I do enough. It's almost tortures at times." Minerva said.

"You fought in the last war, didn't you?" Kodai asked, remembering Albus telling him of a previous wizard war.

"Yes. I saw plenty die. Including my friends, and former students. God, you never get rid of it all." Minerva said.

"Last battle of the war. The very last battle. We were heading back to earth, when the Gamilians ambushed us. We escaped, utilizing our wave-motion drive. That was a trap. Dessler, the leader of the Gamilian Empire, attacked us with his ship. Now his ship, was at least 10 times as large as the Yamato. More weapons, and a lot more troops. He boarded us, and I saw my closest friend, Yuki, get killed in the fight. One minute she was alive, the next she was riddled with plasma, burned to a crisp. I'll never forget it. Dessler retreated back to his ship and we blew it to atoms with our guns. But still, I can't help but have nightmares. That Yuki gets killed, the Yamato, destroyed. And then Earth gets bombed to oblivion." Kodai said.

"It sounds like Harry and his friends might start their own training." Minerva said, wondering what to take of the news.

"You're their teacher. What do you want to do with it?" Kodai asked.

"I'll support them. Train them if necessary. Umbridge isn't doing a damned thing to help them, and she's torturing the students. And you should help them as well." Minerva said.

"Me?" Kodai asked.

"Yes. You, and the Yamato. You've been in plenty of battles. You said you'd help us with Voldemort. Now's your chance. Help train us for combat." Minerva said.

"I'll do it. But I'll need to know where the training will be held." Kodai said.

"Follow Harry. That should give you a lead." Minerva advised.

"My suit's cloaking device doesn't last forever."

"Activate it." Minerva said, brandishing her wand.

Kodai activated the cloak, and Minerva cast a spell on it. Looking at the energy supply, Kodai was surprised to see it was infinite power.

"Well, that solves one problem." Kodai said, taking the maps.

"Good. Kodai?"

"Yeah?"

"Let me know when they'll start practicing. We'll need to help them from the beginning." Minerva said.

"Will do." Kodai said, smiling.

Following Harry proved harder than he thought. Kodai had to take extra care as he followed Harry throughout the school. While he never went into any of the classes Harry attended, he had to keep into the shadows of the hallways and passages of the school.

He overhead that they needed to find a place to train their 'army' of sorts. Kodai went thru the various maps of the school, but none showed anything worth his interest. None of the rooms seemed big enough to train in secret. One night, his luck changed.

"I need to find a place where twenty-eight people can practice defense against the dark arts without being discovered by any of the teachers. Especially Professor Umbridge." Harry said, to an elf of sorts.

The else responded happily. "Dobby knows the perfect place, sir. Dobby heard tell of it from the other house-elves when he came to Hogwarts, sir. It is known by us as the come and go room, or else as the room of requirement."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because it is a room that a person can only enter, when they have real need of it. Sometimes it is there, and sometimes it is not, but when it appears, it is always equipped for the seeker's needs." Dobby said.

"How many know about it?" Harry asked.

"Very few. Mostly people stumbles across it when they need it, but often never find it again, for they do not know that it is always there waiting to be called into service." Dobby said.

As Kodai listened, he watched Harry leave, but heard the place Dobby told him. Seventh floor opposite that tapesty of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by those trolls.

Confused, Kodai headed to McGonagall's office. He was taking a big chance. The students attending would be suspicious, and no-one, other than McGonagall and Dumbledore, knew he, his crew, and the Yamato existed.

"Who is it?" Minerva asked, hearing the door of her office knocked on.

"Kodai. I have information."

"Come in."

Sitting in a couch with Minerva, Kodai spilled the beans.

"They're meeting at the room of requirement. You know of it?"

"I know it. Visited it a few times when I was a student at the school. Comes in handy." Minerva said.

"We know the place, but I don't know where the meeting will take place. And there's another problem." Kodai said.

"What is it?"

"Harry said that he didn't want the teachers to find out, but you're against Umbridge, as is most of the school, but how do we convince him that we're on his side, and the fact that I'll be training them in hand-to-hand plus weapons training?" Kodai asked.

"We tell him the truth." Minerva said.

"I'm from the future, commanding a powerful warship, with hundreds, if not thousands of deadly weapons. Harry doesn't even know me. You and Albus are the only ones in the school who are aware of our existence. You think it'll go well?"

"Can you think of anything else?" Minerva asked, glaring at him. Kodai shut up.

The next day, they overheard Harry tell someone where the meeting was going down.

"You sure you want to do this?" Sanada asked.

"We promised to help them end the war against Voldemort. If we have to train them in combat, so be it. I won't need weapons." Kodai said.

"How will you train them with weapons?" Sanada asked.

"Magic." Kodai said, knowing it was the full truth.

"Eight pm?" Minerva asked.

"Yes. This could go wrong so many ways." Kodai said.

"Probably will. Lets get going." Minerva said.

Minerva led Kodai to the location, and saw that multiple students had arrived. Kodai pulled Minerva close to him, putting a hand on her waist. He activated his cloaking device, and he and Minerva walked in with the rest of the students.

"Yeah, the DA's good. Let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army, because that's the ministry's worst fear, isn't it?" Ginny suggested.

"All in favor?" Hermione asked, kneeling on a cushion.

"Count us in." Kodai said, deactivating the cloak, shocking everyone.

Everyone was in shock, seeing Kodai appear out of thin air, along with Professor McGonagall.

"Professor?" Harry asked, shocked at seeing his teacher in the same room as him.

"Nice to meet you to, Harry." McGonagall replied.

"How'd you get in here?" Ron asked, suspicious.

"I'm Kodai. I'm from the space battleship Yamato." Kodai introduced.

"What?" Ron asked.

The two spent the next half hour explaining it. Much to the relief of the students, McGonagall and Kodai were helping the students train for combat.

"So where do we start?" Kodai asked.

"Have everyone start practicing their duels. In fact, I have an idea. McGonagall, versus anyone who wishes to volunteer, just to get things started." Harry said.

No-one wanted to duel the legendary professor.

"I'll duel." Kodai said, brandishing his storm rifle, setting it to the lowest stun setting.

"You sure? You're not a wizard." Zacharias Smith said, rolling his eyes.

"You're only human. You want to test your magic skills against my plasma rifle?" Kodai asked, aiming his rifle at Zacharias, turning the action from safety, to lethal.

"Kodai. Don't let him egg you." Minerva said, also eyeing the student.

"Okay. Just saying. Death comes quicker than the blink of an eye." Kodai said, tuning down his rifle.

Both Minerva and Kodai stood apart from each other. Both eyed each-other, waiting for the first move.

"Expelliarmus!" Minerva shouted, firing a spell.

To the surprise of everyone watching, Kodai dodged the spell, and rolled forward, and when he finished the roll, he fired a burst of plasma, although widely inaccurate, though it was enough to scare Minerva.

But she quickly reacted, and fired another spell, knocking Kodai back. Kodai returned fire, and it Minerva with a blast from his storm rifle. Everyone watched, as Minerva was tossed to the floor.

Kodai stood up, and walked towards the professor, his face showing increasing concern.

"Minerva? Talk to me." Kodai said, kneeling next to her. He put his hear next to her mouth, hoping to hear some breathing.

"I need to tell you something." Minerva whispered.

"What?" Kodai asked, as Minerva snaked a hand to his neck, grabbing it.

Minerva quickly threw Kodai to the ground and wasted no time straddling him and cast a spell to bind his hands from moving. She grabbed Kodai's rifle and pointed it at him, hand on the trigger.

"Never underestimate your opponent. You of all people should know that." Minerva said.

She got up and released the binds on Kodai's hand. Kodai sat up, but a shoe pushed him down to the floor, and kept him pinned down. Kodai looked up at Minerva, and got a good look at her legs. Kodai got slightly hard at the view.

A wicked smile appeared on Minerva's face. For too long, she'd been single. She and Kodai had a slight friendship going on. If Kodai was to be here for a while, they'd probably get close. _Voldemort will arrive and kill us before the war's over. Might as well indulge in some fantasy before I bite it._

As per room of requirement parameters, anything the person needed at the time, was granted. In Minerva's case, several 'items' appeared. Mainly a riding crop, some rope, a BDSM collar, and other sex items.

"What's this for?" someone asked, holding a gag.

Minerva blushed bright red.

"Damn. Who knew she was kinky?" Ron whispered.

"I heard that." Minerva said.

Kodai sighed, and focused on having weapons to use for training. And it appeared. Pistols, rifles, shotguns, machineguns, you name it, it appeared.

"Lets get to work." Kodai said, grabbing a rifle.


	6. Chapter 6 training

Ch 6 training

It was a usual night. Kodai was in the communications room, listening in on the school. Mainly Harry, his friends, and some of the teachers. Mainly Minerva, Dumbledore, and Umbridge. However, what he was soon listening to, was disturbing.

"Your dad's been attacked." Harry said, panting.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Your dad. He's been bitten. Blood everywhere." Harry said.

Kodai remained frozen at his seat. How did Harry know that his friend's father was attacked? He waited a few tense minutes, then heard Minerva speak.

"What is it Potter? Where does it hurt?"

Harry explained what he dreamt, and was taken to Dumbledore's office.

"Professor Dumbledore, Potter has had a… well a nightmare." McGonagall said, unsure what to call it.

"I was asleep, but it wasn't an ordinary dream. It was real. I saw it happen. Ron's dad, was attacked by a giant snake." Harry said.

"How'd you see it?" Dumbledore asked.

After some thinking, Harry explained it.

"I was the snake. I saw it from the snake's point of view."

"Is Arthur seriously injured?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh no. He's perfectly fine. Of course he's seriously injured!" Harry all but shouted.

Kodai continued to listen in, as Albus gave orders to the various portraits in the room. When all was silent again, Kodai grabbed an RPD machine gun, his cloaking suit, and headed towards the castle.

His breath was laborious, his eyes overlooking every inch of the castle. The cloaking was operating perfectly. He found Minerva heading to her room, in a hurry. Kodai quickly followed her and snuck in her room, just as the door was about to close.

"Minerva, what's going on?" Kodai asked, de-cloaking himself.

"Crazy shit. Harry says he's dreaming things, or something." Minerva said.

"What?" Kodai asked.

"Arthur Weasley was attacked, by a snake. Harry says that he saw the whole thing, from the snake's point of view. It doesn't make sense. The snake reminds me of Voldemort. He had a snake with him in the last war." Minerva said.

"Wait. Harry's seeing things from a snake point of view. Said snake could be a pet of Voldemort. Could Voldemort be controlling him? Brainwashing him?" Kodai asked.

"Doubt it. This castle has an impressive defense. Doubt he'd be able to control someone in here." Minerva said.

Kodai was in deep thought, remembering something.

"The cold war. The Soviets, Chinese, and North Koreans were experts in brainwashing. They turned POWs against their own powers. The United States worked on their own brainwashing program, MK-Ultra. Didn't work."

Minerva paled, contemplating the possibilities.

"You don't thing…"

"Harry could be brainwashed, or possessed. It's a possibility. No defense is impenetrable. If Voldemort wants to break in and kill as many as possible, he will do it." Kodai said.

"Thanks for the comfort." Minerva sarcastically said.

"I can train you now. Into a more effective fighter." Kodai said.

"Thanks for the offer, but we teachers are very good a magic." Minerva said, smiling.

_She's beautiful._ Kodai thought, before quickly blinking.

"Listen, you may have survived the last war, but you may not be lucky this time. He's had a good amount of years-" Kodai said.

"15." Minerva interrupted.

"He's had 15 years to prepare himself. You want me to help you win this war. Let me train you and the Dumbledore's Army. We got plenty of weapons and hand-to-hand tactics that will be useful." Kodai said.

Minerva thought about it, and agreed with Kodai's plan.

"Okay. Most of the school will be gone for the holidays. So we'll have plenty of spaces to train." She said.

"Room of requirement. Don't want anyone to know."

The training began. Kodai started by training Minerva in firearms.

"Remember. Keep your weapon pointed downrange at all times, and when you're not using it, keep it pointed at the floor. Even if the safety's engaged, it could still go off." Kodai said.

"Okay. Now I've heard a little about muggle weapons. Some fire rapidly, others don't. Why's that?" Minerva asked.

"Automatic weapons are great at close range combat, but going full auto doesn't do well for accuracy. You'll want to fire in short controlled bursts, or semi-automatic fire. One bullet at a time. Let me show you." Kodai said.

Kodai picked up an HBRa3 assault rifle, and fired a long burst of gunfire. The target was shredded, but bullets were shot all over the place. Kodai inserted another clip and fired controlled bursts. The accuracy was greatly improved. He then switched to semi-automatic mode and fired one shot at a time. He went to the far end of the room, lined up the target _thank god I put a scope on this rifle_ and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the target, while not dead center, it was close enough.

"You try." Kodai said, giving Minerva the rifle. She checked the safety, and aimed at a fresh target. She pulled the trigger in short bursts, but the accuracy wasn't that great.

"First time with a rifle?" Kodai asked.

"With a muggle weapon, yes." Minerva replied.

"I see what you're doing wrong. Your tense over the place. Not good for aiming. First, you're standing to tall and rigid. Great way to get killed. Bend your knees. Place one leg behind the other. It'll help absorb the recoil." Kodai said, as he stood behind Minerva, helping her into position.

Minerva's next shots were better. She watched Kodai grab two more weapons. One was a big and very long weapon, the other was shorter, with a pump attached to it.

"Shotgun." Kodai said, raising the shorter weapon. "And sniper rife." Raising the bigger weapon.

"Why is that one so big?" Minerva asked.

Kodai let the innuendo pass, and explained the weapons in his hand.

"Sniper rifle is for long range shooting. Fire's a .408 caliber round. That's very big. Incredible range." Kodai said.

"And the other?" Minerva asked.

"Shotgun. Fire's an 8 gauge round. For shotguns, here's how the ammo works. The smaller the number, the more deadly. 6 gauge round is the deadliest. Get hit with that, you're screwed. With other weapons, it's the reverse. The bigger the number, the more lethal it is. For example. A .50 is more lethal than a .42 caliber." Kodai explained.

"Sounds very confusing." Minerva said.

"If you'd been around guns your whole live, you'd understand." Kodai said, loading the sniper rifle.

Kodai introduced Minerva to the mad-minute challenge. How many bullets you could fire off in a minute.

"Glad you're on our side." Minerva said, looking at Kodai's target. It was practically non-existent.

"Just remember one thing. All it takes is one. One bullet or spell to hit you. Then you're done for." Kodai said.

"That's good advice." Minerva said.

"One last thing." Kodai said. A large machinegun appeared, like one of the chain guns on the Yamato.

".50 caliber machinegun. Standard close-in-weapons-support. I plan on arming the school with weapons from the Yamato." Kodai said.

"Thanks." Minerva replied.

The two practiced on the heavy machine gun, shooting in controlled bursts, or semi-automatic mode.

"If your target is close enough, pull the trigger until there's nothing left. Of course, you're better off firing semi-automatic mode, because one .50 round will tear you to pieces." Kodai instructed.

The two of them left the room of requirement. All the weapons and targets disappeared, as they walked into the hallway.

"Something for lunch?" Minerva asked.

"Sure." Kodai said.

The two were calmly walking down the hallway, until they ran into Umbridge. Kodai immediately cloaked himself.

"Minerva." Umbridge said, patronizingly.

_What a fucking bitch._ Kodai thought, as he maneuvered to get behind her.

"Dolores." Minerva coldly said.

"You know, it's not like you to walk this part of the school." Dolores said.

"Everyone's out for the holidays. Thought I'd take a stroll." Minerva said, glaring at the shorter women.

"Well, that's fine and all. But, I have to report some strange things happening at the school to the ministry." Dolores said.

"What things?" Minerva asked.

"Near the beginning of the school year, I saw a large ship. The biggest I'd ever seen, exit the fjord near Hogwarts, and fire two salvos of weapons fire. Now, I don't know the whole details-" Umbridge said.

"Then it's none of your concern." Minerva cut it.

"Hem, hem! It is my concern. I'm the high inquisitor of Hogwarts. First, this new ship. Harry acting out in my class, claiming that Voldemort is back." Umbridge said.

"He is back, you stupid bitch!" Minerva spat.

"And that outburst. I think that Dumbledore is creating an army to take on the ministry. And this warship that appeared out of nowhere is the beginning. What else is going on at Hogwarts?" Umbridge asked.

"Nothing is going on here. I've no idea what you're talking about." Minerva said, keeping a straight face.

"Well, maybe the cruciate curse will lift your tongue." Unbridge said, pulling out her wand.

"You wouldn't." Minerva said.

"Try me." Umbridge said.

She never got the chance. She felt a strong hand grip her neck, and throw her against the wall real hard. Then the same hand applied great force to her neck. A voice then spoke out of nowhere.

"Apply pressure on the occipital nerve, in the carotid artery, unconscious in 8 seconds, dead within 10." Kodai said, counting down the seconds. After 8 seconds, Umbridge fell unconscious.

"Thanks for that." Minerva said, as Kodai appeared.

"You're welcome. In fact…" Kodai said, brandishing a knife.

"Kodai. You'll bring the ministry down on us." Minerva said.

"I got 24 nuclear missiles at my disposal. Dozens of shock cannons, and a weapon that can destroy this planet in the blink of an eye. They won't be any problem." Kodai said.

"Okay. Just control yourself." Minerva said.

"Oh. Like Miss Communist, miss Fascist, Miss Socialist, like she was going to control herself from torturing you. No way in hell." Kodai said.

"Just keep your temper down. You should head back to the Yamato." Minerva said.

"Good idea. It's a good time to run some drills." Kodai said.

"What drills?" Minerva asked.

"Yamato can also work as a sub. Somewhat. So I'll run drills on that." Kodai said.

"Mind if I come? Got nothing else to do."

"Sure. Come along."


	7. Chapter 7 getting worse

Ch 7 Getting worse

"All hands, this is the captain. We're conducting submarine drills. That's all." Kodai said.

In the dead of night, Yamato left the fjord, escorted by two mini subs.

"Have the subs go 20 clicks ahead of us, and start firing torpedoes at us. We'll practice on evading, or destroying the incoming torpedoes." Kodai said.

As the subs raced ahead of the Yamato, Kodai gave Minerva a quick tour of the bridge.

"We have gun control, radar, helm, etc. This ship is capable of defending against any attack right now." Kodai said.

Minerva saw a small chain on Kodai's neck. Grabbing it, she pulled until she held a silver key in her hand. Both Kodai and Minerva were standing awfully close to each other.

"What's this?" Minerva asked, looking at the key.

"This." Kodai said, in a low and dangerous voice. "Is one of three launch keys to the 24 nuclear missiles I have on the ship. Each missile is as powerful as the Russian Tsar Bomba. The most powerful nuke ever created."

Kodai yanked the chain from Minerva's hand, and backed away.

"I've heard of these nukes. How dangerous are they?" Minerva asked.

"Then you really haven't heard of them. There's enough nuclear weapons right now, to destroy the world 100 times over. Yeah. Thank the Russians and Americans for that. The reason why no-one has ever used them, is because of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. In 1945, America bombed those two cities with atomic warheads. After that, no-one wanted to use said weapons in a fight, despite that everyone wanted to get one. Insurance per say." Kodai said.

"Sonar contact. 3 torpedoes on an intercept course." Aihara said.

_Let the games begin. 3?_

"Where are the mini subs?" Kodai asked.

"Here, and here." Shima said, pointing on a holographic map.

"The torpedoes?" Kodai asked.

"Here." Shima said, drawing a line on the map.

"Action stations! Set condition 1 throughout the ship. This is not a drill." Kodai said.

The various crewmembers got to their stations, preparing for an enemy attack.

"What's going on?" Minerva asked.

"Contact our mini subs. Tell them to scout where the torpedoes are coming from. And shoot down those damn torpedoes!" Kodai ordered.

Plasma and shock cannons fired at the incoming torpedoes, taking down two of them, but the third kept on going.

"Run from the torpedo. Prepare counter measures, and the decoy torpedo." Kodai said.

The Yamato ran away from the last torpedo, yet it was coming in, fast. The counter measures didn't fool it, and the decoy torpedo was fired, yet failed to hit.

"Take us to crushing depth." Kodai ordered.

"That's not possible." Sanada said.

"Why?"

"The water depth is to shallow for us." Sanada replied.

"Damn it. Alright, ascend, and use the 20mm pulse laser turrets."

Despite heavy resistance, the torpedo slammed into the bottom hull of the Yamato, yet failed to cause any significant damage.

"Sir, we're getting a message from the _Korrasami_." Aihara said.

Picking up a phone, Kodai answered.

"What is it?"

"We got 2 destroyers, and a cruiser heading down towards your position." Was heard.

"Shit." Kodai replied. "Get back to our position. We'll take care of them."

The Yamato ascended above the water, and aimed her guns at the unknown fleet.

"Minerva, you recognize those flags?" Kodai asked, handing her binoculars.

"Those flags are from the ministry of magic!" Minerva said.

Kodai grinded his teeth in anger. He couldn't afford to get involved in a three way war.

"Kodai, they fired at us. By all means, you should return the favor." Minerva said.

Kodai looked at her in surprise.

"Didn't expect that from you." Kodai said.

"I hate Umbridge and what she represents." Minerva said.

"Guns have a targeting solution. Awaiting your command." A gunner said.

"Throw everything we have at them." Kodai said.

The Yamato's 20 inch guns fired, and the result was short of devastating. The destroyers were shattered on impact, and the cruiser was crippled from the barrage. Another volley of shells was fired, and the cruiser was sent to the bottom of the sea.

"Minerva, follow me." Kodai said. "And position the Yamato over the wreckage."

The two headed into a storage room, and Kodai grabbed diver suits.

"I want to see those ships up close. Need to know why they were here."

The two entered the sea, and followed the remains of the cruiser as it sank to the bottom.

"Oh my god." Minerva said, seeing many bodies float upward, dead.

"Minerva. Follow me." Kodai said, heading deeper into the wreckage.

They found the warship's plaque, after navigating thru numerous debris.

"Acheron." Kodai said, reading the name of the ship.

McGonagall sighed in trepidation.

"Something you wanna tell me?" Kodai asked.

"The first wizarding war, with Voldemort. The ministry of magic was looking for unconventional methods to stop him. We invested in using muggle weapons and tech in the war. Didn't take hold with everyone." McGonagall said.

"Great. How many ships does the ministry have?"

"Not too much. About a dozen or so ships."

"That's all?" Kodai asked.

"Lets head back to the Yamato." Minerva said.

As the Yamato entered the fjord, Kodai ran thru his head a list of people in the school, at the moment, who would want them dead. And one name came to his mind.

"Dolores Umbridge." Kodai muttered.

"What?" Minerva asked, leaning towards him.

"She knows. Before I knocked her out, she said that she saw the Yamato. And now a fleet from the ministry has taken pot shots at us, and more than likely called for help before we destroyed them."

"Damn it. We just stay low. That's all. Just stay low. No-one else knows about this." Minerva said.

The plan went well, until a scene occurred in the Viaduct Courtyard.

"No!" Professor Trelawney shouted. "This can't be happening! It can't!"

Kodai ran to the courtyard, his suit cloaked. He brandished a Vector submachine gun, and watched.

"You didn't realize this was coming? Incapable though you are of predicting even tomorrow's weather, you must surely have realized that your pitiful performance during my inspections, and lack of any improvement, would make it inevitable you would be sacked?" Umbridge said.

"Hogwarts has been my home for 16 years." Trelawney said, sobbing.

"Was your home." Umbridge said.

_It's starting. Purging all those she deems unfit, those that would cause trouble for the regime._ Kodai thought.

"You have something to say, Minerva?" Umbridge asked.

"I have a lot of things to say." Minerva snarled at Umbridge.

"Professor McGonagall, take professor Trelawney back to her room." Dumbledore said. He approached Umbridge and pointed one thing to her.

"You can fire the teachers, but you can't banish them from the school grounds. That belongs to the headmaster himself." Dumbledore said.

"For now." Umbridge said, walking away.

_For now? She's gonna usurp control from Dumbledore. I'll be fighting her before Voldemort._

The DA meetings took his head off the current events. He continued to train the students in weapons usage and hand-to-hand fighting. It was going well, until one day the students noticed something.

"What's that?" Harry asked, seeing a part of the wall slowly crumble. The wall then violently blew way, showing Umbridge, Filch, and several students from Slytherin. Filch pulled Cho inside Harry's view.

Minerva and Kodai apparated from the room towards the Yamato. They reappeared on the deck of the warship.

"The fuck was that?" Kodai asked, then vomited.

"Apparation. Go from one place to another, in the blink of an eye. Had to get you out of there." Minerva said.

"Thanks. I suggest you get back to school." Kodai said, then watched her disappear into thin air.

The secret was out. Dumbledore's army was no more. But the Yamato wasn't compromised, not yet. Not until….

"Sonar contact. Lone ship." Aihara said.

Shit.

The Yamato exited the fjord, confronting the lone ship. It was a yacht of some sorts. The yacht came aside, and Fudge came aboard, followed by several wizards. Kodai appeared opposite of him, followed by several marines, all heavily armed.

Both groups stood opposing each other. Kodai clapped his legs together, stood tall and raised his right arm in a 45 degree angle, in a perfect Nazi salute. Fudge only raised his eyebrows, not getting the insult.

"I've heard that Dumbledore is creating an army to usurp me. Now I see that the rumors are true." Fudge said.

"You're a corrupted dick, who should have been removed from his post long ago. If I wanted to destroy you, I would have hit your base with nuclear weapons. I got more than enough to do so." Kodai said.

"Sir, this doesn't concern you. Well, maybe it does, but I'm here to oust Dumbledore. He's gone quit mad, you see." Fudge said.

Kodai walked right next to Fudge, towering over him.

"Here are my terms. Hogwarts is under my protection. You move one inch close to the school, I'll fire everything I got. Including nuclear weapons. Lay waste to everything in sight." Kodai growled.

Fudge left and headed towards his yacht, but not before Kodai put a bug on him, allowing the Yamato to track his movements.

Meanwhile, Fudge was talking to his fellow wizards.

"He says he'll nuke everything. He's bluffing." Fudge said.

"I don't think he's bluffing." Phineas Nigellus said.

"I do think he's bluffing. We'll apparate into Hogwarts." Fudge said.

On the Yamato, they waited.

"Sir, contact." Aihara said.

"What is it?" Kodai asked.

"It's Fudge. He's at the school."

Kodai paced for a minute, wondering what to do.

"Arm and load all nuclear weapons. That's an order." Kodai said.

Kodai went to the tactical board, and started arming the nuke himself. He, and three other officers went to the launch controls and inserted the launch keys. Everyone was on edge.

"Can't believe this is happening." One said.

"Captain's lost it." Another said.

"Sanada, insert your launch codes." Kodai said, as he punched in his own codes.

"These nukes will obliterate everything in their path. We may not survive it." Sanada said.

In the castle, Fudge was talking to Dumbledore unaware of the threat growing outside. And the Yamato was hearing the whole thing.

"You will remember, Minister, that I sent you a report back in Octoer that Potter had met a number of fellow students in the Hog's head in hogsmeade…" Umbridge said.

"Where's the evidence on that?" McGonagall asked.

"I have testimony from Willy Widdershins, Minerva, who happened to be in the bar at the time. He was heavily bandaged, but his hearing was unimpaired. He heard every word Potter said and hastened straight to the school to report to me-" Umbridge said.

"Oh. So that's why he wasn't prosecuted for setting up all those regurgitating toilets. Great insight to our justice system." McGonagall said.

"Don't get smart with me, lady. I have concrete evidence that Dumbledore is creating an army. Just after I got here to Hogwarts, I saw a large warship in the harbor, practicing its fire. Months later, I ran into Minerva in the hallways. I was simply chatting with her-" Umbridge said.

"More like interrogating me." Minerva cut in.

"And while I was talking to her, some invisible person slams me against the wall, and chokes me, saying something about the human body and that I'd be dead within a few seconds. And now, we have proof of this army." Umbridge said, showing the paper signed Dumbledore's Army, with the list of students that joined up.

"I also have something to add." Fudge said. "After Umbridge was attacked, I sent 3 ships to investigate the scene, only to never return. What was sent back, was that they were engaged in combat, with a large and very powerful warship. I saw that warship today."

"I have no idea about said warship. But I do know about this army. I started it." Dumbledore said.

"Professor, I started it. I gathered the students. Trained them." Harry said.

"Thanks for taking the bullet, but the paper says Dumbledore's army. Not Potter's army." Dumbledore said.

"This proof is in the pudding. Arrest him." Fudge said.

"I thought we might run into a little snag." Dumbledore said, rather calm.

"Snag?" Fudge asked.

"Yes, I see one." Dumbledore said.

"As do I." Kodai's voice thundered in the room, scaring everyone.

"Who is this?" Fudge asked.

"Fudge. You're denser then I realized. Listen carefully. You leave the school right now, or I'll attack, starting with nuclear warheads. I suggest you leave." Kodai said.

"Don't worry about that Kodai. I won't be leaving to Azkaban anytime soon. I got other plans." Albus said. His pet bird, Fawks appeared and when they touched, Albus disappeared in a bright flame.

"Consider yourself lucky, Fudge." Kodai said, as he disengaged the nuclear weapons.

"You may not like Dumbledore. But you got to admit. He's got style." Phineas Nigellus said.


	8. Chapter 8 dreams and attacks

Ch 8 dreams and attacks

With Umbridge in complete control, life was akin to a Nazi concentration camp, or a Soviet Gulag. This meant that the Yamato was at condition 1 the whole time. They transformed the fjord into a makeshift naval base. The Yamato was in the center, with the two mini subs flanking her, hanging from the ceiling via titanium chains. The force of 15 fighter jets, making up Yamato's 'air force' was sitting on a long stretch of ground, ready for take-off. They were prepared for war.

Kodai spent most of his time in the communications room, overhearing the talking that occurred in Hogwarts. He found out that the Weasley twins were doing multiple pranks inside the school, causing mayhem for Umbridge. While Kodai wouldn't have stood for undisciplined behavior, he relaxed in this case.

He couldn't do anything about it, and he hated Umbridge like everyone else. Since he couldn't go and kill her outright, this was the next best thing. He also found out that Harry was making plans to talk to Sirius, about family matters.

"Doesn't matter to me. I need intel on what's going on with Umbridge. What else is she doing in the school?" Kodai said, rubbing his eyes. He focused on the bug in Minerva's office, and stumbled on an interesting conversation.

"May I offer you a cough drop, Dolores?" Minerva asked.

"Oh no, thank you very much." Umbridge said. "I was just wondering whether I could make the teensiest interruption, Minerva?"

"I daresay you'll find you can." Minerva growled.

"I was just wondering whether Mr. Potter has quite the temperament for an Auror?" Umbridge asked.

"Were you?" Minerva said. "Potter, if you are serous in this ambition, I would advise you to concentrate hard on bringing your transfiguration and potions up to scratch. Your charms are good, for defense against the dark arts, your marks have been generally high. Professor Lupin in particular thought you _are you quite sure you wouldn't like a cough drop, Dolores?"_

"Oh no. I was just concerned that you might not have Harry's most recent defense against the dark arts marks in front of you. I'm quite sure I slipped in a note…"

"This?" Minerva asked, holding a pink slip.

"Yes. No why would you give Mr. Potter false hope-"

"False hope? He has achieved high marks in all his defense against the dark arts test…" Minerva started.

"Harry has been achieving very poor results in his classes with me." Umbridge said.

"I should have made my meaning plainer. He has achieved high marks in all the tests set by a competent teacher." Mineva said, smirking at Dolores.

It soon degenerated into a yelling match between the two women. Kodai actually had to turn down the volume to avoid destroying his ear drums.

"Potter, I will assist you to become an Auror if it's the last thing I do!" Minerva shouted.

"The ministry of magic will never employ Harry Potter!" Umbridge shouted back.

"There may be a new minster of magic when Potter is ready." Minerva shouted.

"Aha! Of course. That's what you want, isn't it, Minerva McGonagall? You want Cornelius Fudge replaced by Albus Dumbledore! You think you'll be where I am, don't you, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister and headmistress to boot!" Umbrige raved.

"You've lost it. And if that was the case, at least I'd work for my position. What about you, Dolores? Did you have to suck Fudge's cock? Did you have to use the Hubble telescope to find it?" Minerva replied.

_Wow._ Harry thought. _I didn't know my teacher had that kind of a mind._

Umbridge steps closer to Minerva, and socks her real hard in the jaw only for Minerva to throw a good punch at Umbridge, and break her nose in the process.

"Get the fuck out." Minerva growled to Umbridge. She left, holding a bloody nose.

After waiting a full minute, Harry left. Minerva sat in her office, fuming at the events. She remembered that Kodai had Umbrige dead to rights, about to cut her throat open. Now, Minerva wished she'd never stop Kodai, but wished to let him kill her at the chance.

Professor McGonagall called a few students into her office. All from the Gryffindor house.

"Professor, what's your plan?" Hermione asked.

"My plan is to eliminate Dolores Umbridge. We've all had enough of her condescending bullshit. Time to take action." Minerva said.

"How will you eliminate her?" Hermione asked.

"I will take captain Kodai and a select few of his shock troops into her office, where we will drag her into the courtyard and kill her once and for all." McGonagall said, moving her hand across a large map of Hogwarts.

"It's a good plan. But she might try to escape." Another student said.

"Thanks for reminding me. I'll have the Yamato plus its fighters fly patrol over the school, and have Kodai's snipers in key positions across the school." McGonagall reasoned.

"Professor, we all hate her but killing her is not the answer." Hermione said.

"It's the answer!" McGonagall shouted, slamming the desk, shocking a few students.

"It won't work." Hermione restated.

"Of course it will. Once she's dead, and Dumbledore's back in charge, we can start preparing a defense against Voldemort. Now quit objecting, and let me start my plan."

Back in the Gryffindor common room, those that were present at McGonagall's crazy plan were discussing it.

"McGonagall is really gonna use the Yamato's soldiers to kill Umbridge?" Sean asked.

"She will. She will take the shock troops, and kill Umbridge in the courtyard, for all of us to see. This will bring the Ministry down our necks, and likely turn into a full-blown war. We can't win." Hermione said.

"What can we do?" Harry asked, quit content with the plan to kill Umbridge.

"You can stop the professor's plan to assassinate Umbridge, and prevent a war from breaking out." Sean said.

"A war doesn't bother me." Harry said.

"It should. It'll be us versus the entire ministry. Once we're all dead, Voldemort will kill the survivors. No-one will be left to challenge him." Sean said.

"Do I look bothered by the prospect of such a war?" Harry retorted.

"You must stop Professor McGonagall from killing Umbridge." Hermione said.

"Why should we save that bitch? She did this to me, and she'll do the same to everyone else." Harry said, showing his scared hand and wrist.

"To prevent a three-way war. Even you can't survive that." Ron said, a cup of whisky in his hand.

"Really?" Harry asked. In response, Ron just dumped the whisky down his throat. Then quickly vomited.

"Nice one, Ronald." Hermione said, disgusted.

In the Headmaster's office, Dolores Umbridge sat comfortably in the chair. She was now in charge of Hogwarts, and nothing stood in her way. A knock was heard on the door.

"Who is it?" Dolores asked.

"Professor McGonagall." Minerva said. Behind her, were 5 elite soldiers from the Yamato, plus the captain.

"Come in." Dolores said. The door was quickly blown away, surprising Dolores. The shock troops quickly entered the room, and pointed their guns at her, which was a mixture of plasma Storm rifles, or kinetic M8A1 assault rifles.

"What's the meaning of this?" Dolores asked, as Minerva walked in. No longer wearing her robes, but dressed in marine military fatigues, with two Atlas 45 pistols on her hips.

"I'm here to eliminate you." Minerva said.

"Very funny. Muggle tech doesn't work in the castle." Dolores said.

"These weapons aren't from this period. They work." Kodai said, firing a shot from his storm rifle, leaving a good scorch mark on a wall.

"I'm not joking about the assassination." Minerva said, stunning Dolores with her wand.

By the time they got to Viaduct Courtyard, Dolores had fully regained consciousness, and a whole bunch of students had arrived to see the commotion.

"Are they gonna kill her?" Hermione asked, looking the heavily armed group of soldiers, with Minerva in front, also armed.

"Looks like it." Harry said.

"You're to be eliminated by me personally." Minerva said, grabbing a storm rifle.

"Have I done anything to be eliminated? No. What's your problem?" Dolores asked, fingering her wand.

"I told you not to fuck with me. And now you've crossed the line." Minerva said.

"Stupefy!" Dolores shouted, firing a blast from her wand. Minerva ducked, and fired the storm rifle, shooting a continuous stream of plasma towards Dolores. She was accompanied by Kodai and his soldiers, as they unloaded plasma and bullets into Dolores. When the shooting was done, not much remained of the headmistress.

"That was enjoyable." Minerva chuckled, slinging the plasma rifle.

Everyone who saw was in shock.

"I can't believe it. They killed her." Hermione said.

"You know what they say. Hell hath no fury as a women scorned." Harry said.

A loud ringing noise was heard, and it never seemed to end.

Minerva woke up, distracted from the noise.

"What the..." she said. She turned and shut off the alarm clock. Then it dawned on her.

"It was a dream. IT WAS A DREAM!"

Not much else happened, though Kodai noted that the Weasley twins left Hogwarts, telling someone called Peeves to give Umbrige hell. And she was given hell. Kodai headed to the school, albeit cloaked, to witness the pranks firsthand, and see if he could give any aid.

He saw someone hanging on a chandelier, trying to unscrew it. Kodai cautiously moved underneath the chandelier, wandering if it would collapse any minute.

"Peeves." McGonagall said, catching his attention. "It unscrews the other way."

Kodai had to stifle a laugh. Oh, how badly he wanted to be there to witness it. Kodai scrambled out of the hallway, as it was overflowing with students.

One night however, things changed and for the worse.

"No! You won't get away with this!" a loud voice yelled.

Kodai dropped to his knees, activated his cloak and unslung an AK-12 assault rifle. He looked thru the night vision scope, and saw Hagrid fighting 4 aurors.

He aimed his rifle, and got ready to pull the trigger, when Minerva came on the scene.

"How dare you! How dare you!" she shouted.

Shit.

"Leave him alone! What grounds are you attacking him? He's done nothing to warrant an attack. Nothing to warrant-" Minerva shouted, heading towards the aurors, when 4 stunning spells hit her.

"NO!" Kodai yelled. The aurors were drawn to Kodai, but couldn't see him.

Kodai aimed his rifle, and fired several shots.

"Agghh!" an auror screamed, as the bullets tore into him, leaving a bloody mess.

"Shit." Another said, just as he got shot.

Kodai readied a shotgun, and came close to the last two. He pulled the trigger in one Auror's face, blowing the head completely off. Kodai then aimed at the last one, and pulled the trigger.

The auror screamed in pain and agony, as his legs were blown off from the 12 gauge round. He gripped the bloody ends, before he died. Umbridge looked in terror, as the 4 aurors she brought with her, were killed quickly and brutally. Kodai grabbed Minerva and carried her away from the castle.

But more aurors came to confront them. Kodai set Minerva behind some rocks, and fired at them. Looking thru the scope, he fired one shot at a time. Kodai watched the auror's get killed by bullets, unaware of where it was coming from.

After dealing with the auror's, Kodai grabbed Minerva and ran towards the dock.

"Yamato, this is Kodai. I got Minerva here. She's wounded real bad."

"Copy that. We'll send in the SAR boat."

Everyone doing OWLs at the astronomy tower watched the whole thing.

"My god. What just happened? What killed those Aurors?" Ron asked.

Everyone was talking about the events.

"That bitch. I can't believe she ordered the attack." Hermione said.

"Who killed the Aurors? I didn't see any spells." Harry said.


	9. Chapter 9 Oscar Mike

Ch 9 Oscar Mike

"I need a medic!" Kodai yelled, as he ran thru the halls of the Yamato, holding Minerva.

He ran into the sickbay, where the doc was waiting.

"Hold on. What's the hold up?" Sado asked.

"Doc, she's been shot." Kodai said, trying to hook Minerva up to an MRI machine.

"I don't see any damage. No wounds, nothing." Sado said.

"Trust me. Run a scan on her. You'll find out. I'll be on the bridge. Let me know what happens." Kodai said.

Minerva experienced a massive headache, and a damning pain in her chest. She remembered little, except seeing the red stunners, all 4 hitting her. As she slowly regained consciousness, more things filled her memories. Gunshots. Lots of them. Plenty of screaming.

Minerva fully awakened, asking where she was.

"Where the hell am I?"

"Miss, stay calm. You're on the Yamato. Kodai brought you in. He seemed desperate." Sado said.

"Well, if your friend was shot in front of your eyes, wouldn't you run to the nearest hospital for help?" Minerva asked.

Sado shut up, and ran several tests on Minerva.

"You're lucky to be alive. I'm seeing massive neurological damage, and what seems to be heavy blows to your chest and upper stomach. You're lucky to be alive." Sado said.

"How long will I be here?" Minerva asked.

"I don't know. I'll need to run more tests, but you should take it easy for a while. I've seen soldiers with lesser trauma die because they pushed themselves when they shouldn't have. Don't push it." Sado sternly said.

"Okay." Minerva said. Laying down on a bed, she wondered how long she'd be on the Yamato, and if those at the school were wondering where she was.

At the bridge, Kodai was wondering what to do next. By taking Minerva under his custody, he made himself an enemy of the ministry of magic.

_Enemy of the state. What was said about the KGB? You speak against them, you speak against the state, or something like that?_

Whatever it was, Kodai knew he was walking into a bad situation. He gathered a manifest of the supplies on the Yamato. If war was to break out, he'd have to be ready. He had a super battleship, two mini subs, and 15 fighter jets. He decided to scrap the subs, keep the torpedoes on the Yamato, and turn the subs into additional aircraft. He had fighters, but needed a small, and fast bomber. After going over different designs, he made up one choice. The Tu-22.

"Take the mini subs, and convert them into Tu-22 bombers. As much as we can make." Kodai said.

"We can only make one at best." Aihara said.

"Then make one. I'll listen in on the school." Kodai said.

Several days later, Kodai found out that Harry wanted to talk to Sirius. He recorded the whole thing, but while listening, he noticed that Hermione had good points. Both Sirius and Voldemort were wanted men. Fudge had guards all over the ministry of magic. Something didn't seem right. The two of them couldn't have snuck in the complex without being seen. Kodai grabbed his cloaking suit, and headed into the castle, hoping to find Harry and talk him out of the plan. Unfortunately, he got caught. By Dolores Umbridge.

Shit.

"I ain't telling you anything." Harry said to Umbridge, which earned him a slap.

"That's pathetic. You're nothing compared to Voldemort." Harry said, egging the headmistress.

Just then, Snape walked into the room.

"You needed me, headmistress?" Snape asked.

"Yes. I'll need your Veritaserum. I want to interrogate him." Umbridge said.

"I'm all out. It'll take at least a month to create another batch. Of course, if you wish to poison Potter, I cannot help you." Snape said.

As he left, Harry made one final plea.

"He's got Padfoot. He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden." Harry said, pleading with Snape to help him.

"What's he talking about?" Umbridge asked.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Snape said.

"Very well. This is an issue of Ministry security. Yes." Umbridge said.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"The Cruciatus Curse will loosen your tongue." Dolores said, grabbing her wand.

"That's illegal." Hermione said.

"What Fudge won't know, won't hurt him." Dolores replied, putting away a picture of Fudge.

"Harry, tell her!" Hermione said.

"Tell me what?" Dolores asked.

"Tell her about the weapon." Hermione said.

"I know all about the warship. What else is there to hide?" Dolores asked.

"There's another weapon. Dumbledore's most powerful weapon. It's in the forbidden forest." Hermione said.

Kodai followed Umbridge, Harry, Hermione, and Ron into the forbidden forest. Either Dumbledore had really had something in the forest, or Hermione was bullshitting Umbridge. Kodai didn't know what he wanted to be more true.

"Kodai, what's going on?" Sanada asked.

"I have no idea. Hermione says that Dumbledore has a weapon in the forbidden forest, but I think she's bullshitting Umbridge." Kodai said, turning off the comm.

They arrived deep into the forest, and saw nothing.

"Hello!?" Hermione asked.

_Nice one Hermione. Lets broadcast our position to every creature in the forest. Nice one. I like it._ Kodai thought.

"There's nothing here. In fact, I think this was a set up." Umbridge said, pointing her want at Hermione said.

"No. It's here." Hermione said, trying to stall Umbridge. _Where the fuck are the centaurs._

Then they came. Around a dozen or so centaurs came. Kodai was surprised. They looked like half-man half horse creatures out of Greek-Roman mythology. And they were armed with bows and arrows, but Kodai had good reason to give caution. It was a dozen creatures, with the intelligence of humans and strength of horses in one, against him.

And Umbridge had the stupidity to attack one of them, causing the rest to attack her. They grabbed her, and galloped back towards the forest, with Umbridge screaming. Kodai figured they'd do the job of killing her. One less problem for him to worry about.

"How are we getting to Sirius?" Kodai asked, de-cloaking.

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"I got the whole school bugged for survailence. I want to help." Kodai said.

"Alright. You can come. But we still need to figure how we're going." Ron said.

"Why do you think I asked?" Kodai replied.

"What's going on?" a soft voice asked. Kodai turned towards the voice and pointed his AN-94 rifle at the voice. Luna, Ginny, and Neville appeared.

"We need to get to the ministry of magic. Of course, we have no idea right now." Kodai said, lowering his rifle.

"We'll use thestrals. They're coming right now." Luna said. Kodai saw 7 thestrals heading towards them.

"Wait, those mad horse things? The ones you can't see unless you've watched someone snuff it?" Ron asked.

"I guess so, because I'm seeing seven of them." Kodai said, slinging his rifle and approaching one.

"You've seen someone die?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. In one battle, I saw tens of thousands of enemy soldiers bite it. Doesn't help my conscious any more since I pulled the trigger on every one of them." Kodai said, sitting on a thestral.

"Lets get going." Harry said.

The group of seven headed towards the Ministry of Magic. Towards Voldemort.


	10. battle at deparrment of myteries

Ch 10 battle at department of mysteries

Touching down at a building, Kodai followed the group as they entered the Ministry of Magic. What surprised Kodai, was lack of security. 7 people don't walk in and not attract attention. It was almost as if their enemy was waiting for them.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Koda said, unslinging his AN rifle, and pulling the bolt back.

"Expecting trouble?" Luna asked.

"So am I." Harry said, grabbing his wand.

They were soon standing in a large circular room. Everything was black. Neville shut the door, and it became pitch black. Suddenly, the room itself began to move.

"What's going on?" Kodai asked.

"It wants to stop us from knowing which door we came in from." Ginny said.

"Good plan. An enemy wouldn't know where to go from here, and be a perfect target for an ambush." Kodai said, not comforting Harry and his friends.

"Where do we go then, Harry?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. In the dreams, I went through the door at the end of the corridor from the lifts into a dark room, and then I went through another door into a room that kind of… glitters. We should try a few doors. I'll know when I see it." Harry said.

Opening a door, they walked into a room that was empty, except for some desks, and a large glass tank of water.

"What's inside it?" Kodai asked.

"Brains." Hermione said.

"What?" Kodai asked.

"Lets try another door." Harry said.

Walking thru another door, the room was larger and dimly lit.

"Who's there?" Harry asked.

Kodai activated his night vision, but didn't see anyone. Harry was fixated on an archway, but Hermione persuaded him to continue the search.

"This is it!" Harry said, standing at another door.

Running thru the room, they saw multiple shelves with crystal balls on them. They moved quickly through the different rows, until they hit row 97.

"He's right down at the end." Harry said, running across the length.

"Who is?" Kodai asked.

"Sirius." Harry replied.

At the end, they saw nothing, but pitch blackness.

"He's not here." Hermione said.

Ron, however, found something interesting.

"Harry, you'll want to see this." Ron said.

"What?" Harry asked, not in the mood to talk.

"It's got your name on it." Ron said.

Harry grabbed the dusty glowing crystal ball. He gaze was fixed upon it, wondering what it had his name on it.

"Very good, Potter. Now turn around and give that to me." A drawling voice said, behind them.

Everyone looked at Lucius Malfoy. Behind and next to him, a dozen death eaters appeared. They were outnumbered 2-1.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked.

"The dark lord always knows." A harsh female voice from the midst of the shadows said.

"Now, give me the prophecy." Malfoy said.

"Up yours pal. You can take it from our cold dead fingers." Kodai said, shoving his rifle in Malfoy's face.

"Just give us the fucking orb." Malfoy said.

The female death eater had enough, and was about to cast a spell, but Harry quickly deflected it.

"I told you, no!" Malfoy yelled at the women. "If you smash it-"

"You'll have to smash this if you want to attack any of us." Harry told the deatheater, holding the prophecy. "What kind of prophecy are we talking about?"

"Must be important to them. Otherwise, we'd be dead already." Kodai said, keeping his rifle in Malfoy's face.

"How come Voldemort wants it?" Harry asked.

"You dare speak his name?" Bellatrix asked.

"Yeah. I've got no problem saying Voldemort." Harry said.

"Shut your mouth, you filthy half-blood!" Bellatrix shouted.

"Did you know he's a half-blood too? His mother was a witch, but his dad was a muggle. Or has he been telling you he's pureblood?" Harry retorted.

_This Voldemort guy sounds like Hitler and his Aryan race plan._ Kodai thought.

Bellatrix fired a spell, but Lucius deflected it.

"We need the prophecy!" he yelled.

"He insulted da Fuhrer!" Bellatrix shouted.

Everyone looked at her as if she was raving mad.

"He insulted Voldemort. The dark lord." She corrected.

"Anyway. What's so important about this prophecy?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore never told you that the reason you bear that scar was hidden in the bowels of the department of mysteries?" Malfoy sneered.

"What about my scar?" Harry asked, forgetting his plan.

"Really? Dumbledore never told you? This explains why you didn't come earlier. The dark lord wondered why you didn't come running when he showed you the place where it was hidden in your dreams. He thought natural curiosity would make you want to hear the exact wording…" Malfoy droned.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because the only people who are permitted to retrieve a prophecy are those about whom it was made, as the dark lord discovered when he attempted to use others to steal it." Malfoy said.

Kodai waited as the two bantered back and forth. He then noticed that Harry's DA friends were pointing wands everywhere _except_ the death eaters.

"REDUCTO!" was heard, and the shelves opposite exploded. Hundreds of glass spheres burst apart, providing them cover to escape.

"Run!" Harry yelled.

Kodai stayed next to harry, firing his rifle while retreating. A death eater was behind them, firing off spells and curses. Kodai fired 4 bullets into him, ending his life. The death eater fell backwards and his head broke a bell jar.

"Get moving!" Kodai said, as more death eaters were approaching them. None of them noticed that the dead persons head was morphing into different stages of life.

Unfortunately, more death eaters appeared and pinned them down.

"Now. Give us the prophecy." Another death eater said, Antonin Dolohov.

"Fuck you!" Kodai shouted.

"Crucio!" Dolohov replied, hitting Kodai.

Kodai screamed in immense pain. He never felt anything like this before. He collapsed and heavily breathed.

"Petrificus totalus!" Harry yelled, hitting Dolohov.

Kodai, though wounded, grabbed Hermione and followed Harry and Neville. Leaving the office they entered the hallway and were once again lost.

"Fuck." Kodai muttered, loading his rifle with another clip.

Suddenly, a door sprang open and three people fell out of it.

"Ron. Ginny. Ya'll okay?" Harry asked.

Ron only spoke incoherently, and Ginny had a broken ankle. And Ron had the bright idea to grab the tank holding the brain, and open it. The tentacles wrapped themselves around Ron.

And more death eaters appeared.

"Stupefy!" Neville shouted, but nothing worked.

Kodai fired several rounds at the death eaters, and was satisfied to hear several scream as the bullets killed them. A stunning spell hit the rifle and shut it off. He pulled out his pistol and retreated with Harry.

Harry was standing next to an archway, holding the prophecy. Kodai cloaked himself as not to be seen.

"Give us the prophecy, Potter." Bellatrix said.

Just when it seemed like Harry would give in, doors opened from above, and five more people sprinted in the room. Sirius, Lupin, Moody, Tonds, and Kingsley. But more also arrived. 10 special ops soldiers from the Yamato also appeared, all holding heavy caliber machine guns.

"Nice." Kodai said, joining the fight.

The death eaters were pushed back from the members of the Order and the Yamato.

"Good to see you Kodai." One of the soldiers said.

"Good to see you to. We're in a FUBAR right now." Kodai said, as he shot a death eater.

Kodai grabbed a plasma storm rifle and made his way to Harry. And then he heard a crashing noise.

"Well there goes the prophecy." He muttered, as he aimed at Dolohov, but a spell barely missed him. Kodai fired at the unknown shooter and heard him scream as plasma tore into him.

"Dumbledore!" Neville said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"DUMBLEDORE!"

Harry and Kodai looked at Dumbledore, with great relief.

"We're saved." Kodai said.

"Ditto." Harry replied.

"You can do better than that." Sirius shouted at Bellatrix, dueling her. A second later, a killing spell hit him dead center.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled, running towards him.

Lupin grabbed Harry, holding him back.

"He's dead. Harry. He's gone."

"He's not dead!" Harry yelled.

"He can't come back, Hary. He's gone." Lupin said, voice breaking.

"HE IS NOT DEAD! SIRIUS!" Harry yelled.

Soon, Dumbledore had the rest of the death eaters tied up, with the Yamato's special ops guarding them.

A loud bang was heard, and a yell. Kingsley fell to the ground, having been shot. Bellatrix turned tail and ran as Dumbledore and the special ops soldiers fired at her.

"I'M GONNA KILL HER!" Harry yelled.

After waiting a few minutes, Dumbledore grabbed Kodai's arm, and apparated into another part of the complex. And in time, as Voldemort was about to kill Harry.

"It was foolish to come here tonight, Tom. The Aurors are on their way-" Dumbledore said.

"I'll be gone, and you'll be dead!" spat Voldemort.

A shot was heard, and Voldemort screamed in pain, grabbing his leg, now heavily seared by plasma. Bellatrix fired a spell at Kodai, knocking him out, and giving his torso a good burn.

"Shit." Harry muttered, as Voldemort and Dumbledore dueled.

Voldemort lost the duel and retreated, with Bellatrix in tow.

"Kodai!" Harry shouted, running towards the captain.

"Stay where you are, Harry." Dumbledore said, walking towards Kodai. Dumbledore ran his wand over Kodai, healing his wounds and waking him up.

"Where's Voldemort?" Kodai asked.

"Gone. We'll get you out of here." Dumbledore said, picking Kodai up. "Accio weapon."

"Thanks." Kodai said, using the storm rifle as a makeshift crutch.

"He was there!" shouted a scarlet-robed man with a ponytail.

"I know, Williamson, I know, I saw him too." Fudge said.

"Fudge!" Kodai spat, aiming his rifle at where they would come.

"Dumbledore! Kodai! You. Here…" Fudge said.

Fudge looked half mad, ready to seize Dumbledore.

"You. You son of a bitch!" Kodai shouted, running towards Fudge, but Harry stopped him.

"Don't do it. Don't." Harry pleaded.

"Cornelius, I am ready to fight your men, and win again! But a few minutes ago you saw proof, with your own eyes, that I have been telling you the truth for a year. Voldemort has returned, you have been chasing the wrong men for twelve months, and it is time you listen to sense!" Dumbledore thundered.

"Very well. Dawlish. Williamson. Go down to the Department of Mysteries and see… Dumbledore, you will need exactly what happened." Fudge said.

"We can discus that after I have sent Harry and Kodai back to Hogwarts. Kodai, tell your men to come up here." Dumbledore said.

Kodai quickly gave the order, and the 10 soldiers came up, meeting with Kodai.

Dumbledore walked away from the pool to the place where the golden wizard's head lay on the floor. He pointed his want at it and muttered "Portus."

A Portkey appeared out of nowhere, giving Kodai, his men, and the DA a way to Hogwarts.

"You haven't got authorization for that Portkey! You can't do things like that right in front of the minister of magic." Fudge said, but stopped when Dumbledore glared at him and also noticed that Kodai's troops were pointing their guns at him, itching to pull the trigger.

"You will give the order to remove Dolores Umbridge from Hogwarts. You will tell your Aurors to stop searching for my Care of Magical Creatures teacher so that he can return to work. I will give you…" Dumbledore said, pulling a watch with twelve hands from his pocket and looked at it. "half an hour of my time tonight, in which I think we shall be more than able to cover the important points of what has happened here. After that, I shall need to return to my school. If you need more help from me you are, of course, more than welcome to contact me at Hogwarts. Letters addressed to the headmaster will find me."

Harry, Kodai and Kodai's soldiers were transported back to Hogwarts. When they came back, all but Harry vomited.

"I'm gonna throw up." One said, then vomited.

"You're okay." Harry replied.


	11. Chapter 11 the aftermath

Ch 11 the aftermath

Kodai and his men headed towards the Yamato, tired beleaguered, and shocked. Voldemort was back. But on the good news, Dumbledore was back in charge, so maybe things weren't so bad after all.

"Captain on deck." Sanada said.

"As you were." Koda said, slouching in the captain's chair.

"Rough day?" Shima asked.

"Like none other. Remember when we took on those 10,000 Gamilians ships at Balun?" Kodai asked.

Everyone remembered.

"Well, I'd rather do that again than face Voldemort and his death eaters."

Just then, an owl appeared heading towards the Yamato. Such a thing did not concern Kodai and his crew. But the owl then crashed into the front window of the main bridge.

"Why did it run into us?" Shima asked.

"I have an idea." Kodai said, knowing that the wizards had mail delivered by owls. Kodai headed towards the deck and picked up a newspaper from the Owl. The Owl promptly left the fjord.

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Warship Yamato_

_Fjord next to Hogwarts_

Kodai raised an eyebrow. How did the ministry know that the Yamato was in a fjord, and that Minerva was on it? Kodai ran to sickbay, but ran into Minerva along the way.

"Minerva, we need to talk." Kodai said.

"I'm heading to Hogwarts, so we'll talk on the way there." She said.

Kodai grabbed an SKS rifle and followed her. Minerva already opened the newspaper and was reading it. It was all about Voldemort coming back. It also highlighted that the DA, order of the phoenix, and soldiers from the Yamato fought against him.

"Seems like you caused a ruckus." Minerva said, looking at the moving pictures, showing the brutal fighting.

"It's what we do. And that's a fact." Kodai said.

Entering the school, they saw Harry pointing his wand at Daraco, with Snape looking at the two of them.

"What are you doing Potter?" Snape asked.

"Deciding what curse to use, sir." Harry spat.

"Shit." Kodai muttered, raising his rifle at the trio.

"10 points from Gryffindor." Snape said, but noticed that Gryffindor had 0 points at the moment.

"There are no longer any points in the Gryffindor hourglass to take away. In that case we will have to-" Snape said.

"Add some more." Minerva said, walking towards them.

Snape didn't say a thing, but wondered where she was the past several months. Then he noticed Kodai.

"Kodai. Maybe you could enlighten me on where McGonagall was the past few months." Snape said.

"That's none of your concern. As you know, Voldemort is on the loose. He could launch an attack any second." Kodai said.

"You dare say his name?" Voldemort whispered.

"Oh, grow the fuck up. You're about to be thrown into a war against Voldemort. If you're afraid to even say his name at the present second, what the hell are you gonna do when you're facing him in a fight?" Kodai asked.

"As I was saying, Potter and his friends ought to have 50 points each for alerting the world Voldemort's return. 50 for Potter, the Weasley twins, Neville, 50 for Miss Lovegood, I suppose. Now you wanted to take 10 points away from Gryffindor, right?" Minerva said, smirking at the Slytherins.

The group watched as the points were distributed accordingly.

"Well, Potter, Malfoy, I think you ought to be outside on such a good day." Minerva briskly said.

Minerva headed outside, followed by Kodai.

"I can't believe all that's happened." Kodai said.

"I know. Voldemort comes back, Umbridge, everything." Minerva replied.

Sitting down, Kodai talked some more.

"You know, when I was given command of the Yamato, I was stepping into some big shoes. The previous commander, Okita, he was a genius at space combat. Talk about anxiety attacks. I was asking myself, what would Okita do? Of course, I realized that I had to do everything myself."

"I'm glad Dumbledore's back. I can run the school if necessary, but why bother when he's in charge?" Minerva pointed.

"Yeah. So what are we gonna do about Umridge?"

"I don't know. She'll probably get fired from her position."

"Fudge will probably have her do something else. In the meantime, we should enjoy the time we have left before war breaks out." Kodai said.

"Amen to that." Minerva said. She still had one more question.

"Kodai, when you were facing off against Fudge with the Yamato, were you really going to fire nuclear weapons at him?"

"No. I was bluffing about using nuclear weapons. But I would launch a conventional strike. Artillery fire, rockets, even cruise missiles. But never nukes. Not unless the situation required it." Kodai said.

"Okay. That's good to know." Minerva said.

No-one was watching them. Minerva pulled out her wand and muttered _Imperio_ on Kodai. Kodai felt a rush of pleasure and calmness overtake him. Whatever she was doing, he wanted it to continue. Minerva noticed a crowd was gathering at the school. Minerva broke off the spell and went to look.

"Where the hell's my walking stick?" She asked, no longer seeing it.

"Peeves." Kodai said.

Everyone was watching as Peeves was whacking Umbridge with Minerva's walking stick, and a sock full of chalk. And no-one was controlling the students, since everyone hated her.

"I wish I could run after her, but Peeves has my walking stick." She said.

"I'll take care of that for you." Kodai said, as he carried Minerva bridal style, and ran after Umbridge, McGonagall laughing.

After chasing Umbridge down, the two retired to Minerva's office where Minerva once against used the imperious curse on Kodai.

Under her control, Kodai walked into a bedroom and let Minerva fuck him.

Little did they know, the good times were about to end…


	12. Chapter 12 the second war begins

Ch 12 The second war begins

Kodai walked on patrol, holding a Cheytac Intervention rifle in his hand. With him, were several aurors. Kodai was weary of them, since four aurors had attacked him and Minerva in the past.

"Get down, and stay out of sight." Kodai said, dropping on the ground aiming his rifle.

"What do you see?" an auror asked.

Looking thru the scope, Kodai saw a group of death eaters moving towards them. Exhaling, he put the crosshairs on one of them, and pulled the trigger. The .408 round accelerated towards the death eaters, and hit the lead one, hard.

The man exploded from the sheer force of the bullet, scaring the rest of them.

"Fuck me." An auror said, witnessing the carnage.

"There's more where that came from." Kodai said, shooting more bullets.

The group set up camp and chatted amongst themselves.

"Hey Kodai, want to tell us some war stories?" Dawlish asked.

"You guys stay put. I'll look ahead." Kodai said, grabbing his rifle.

Kodai walked ahead a few good meters away and looked thru the night-vision scope. Scanning from horizon to horizion, he didn't see anything.

"Nothing?" Jerry asked, seeing Kodai return.

"Nothing." Kodai said.

"So Kodai, you got a women, a girl?" a young Auror, Calvin asks.

"No. Okay, somewhat. But she's older." Kodai said.

"How older?" Dawlish asked.

"Years older." Kodai said.

"How many years?" Jerry asked.

"It's Minerva McGonagall." Kodai said.

The group was quiet.

"What?" Calvin asked.

"Yeah. I like her. A lot." Kodai said. He then blushed involuntarily, or as George Carlin would put it, having an involuntary break down of the blood vessels in your face filling up the cavities showing red.

"Dude, I can't believe you went for her. She's like 50 something." Calvin said.

"I don't know her specific age, but you can't deny she looks good." Kodai said.

"Does she know?" Dawlish asked.

The conversation as broken up, as rustling was heard.

"We need to move, now." Kodai said.

"Why?" Dawlish asked.

"Trust me. We need to." Kodai said.

The group moved quickly thru the woods towards another spot.

"Where are we going?" Jerry asked.

"Towards base camp. Where we send out the search and destroy parties. A lot like the Vietnam War. We all know who won that." Kodai said.

"What war was that? And who won it?" Dawlish asked.

Kodai silently fumed, trying to hold in his temper. These people had no idea how violent the world was outside their wizarding world. If Voldemort got ahold of dangerous weapons, such as napalm, fuel air explosive bombs, god forbid nuclear weapons…

The group headed towards camp, meeting more Aurors. The leader grabbed Kodai and pulled him aside.

"Kodai, we need to talk." Jason said.

"What for?" Kodai asked.

"Alright. You know that the war is going bad. We've been ordered to pull back towards the British Isles, and eventually Hogwarts. However, I need you and your crew to head towards France. We've received word that the death eaters are moving on the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Get there and have everyone retreat to Hogwarts."

Kodai headed towards the Yamato, and informed the crew of the situation.

"Here's the situation. Death Eaters are going to attack Beauxbatons magic school. Our orders, are to gather as many as possible towards Hogwarts. Hopefully we'll get their before the death eaters do."

"When do we move out?" Sanada asked.

"In 4 days." Kodai said.

Beauxbatons Academy of Magic

They knew that the death eaters would attack, having been warned, and were preparing to leave. Meanwhile, a couple of students were reading the Daily Prophet, catching up on the war.

"Look at this." Fleur said, showing her friends a photo on the newspaper. It was about Captain Kodai and his Yamato crewmen, having played a part in the battle of the room of mysteries.

The photo showed the fight from Kodai's point of view, as he fired large quantities of 7.62 mm bullets into the death eaters.

"Now who do you think is that? Who is this Kodai and what is the Yamato?" Fleur asked.

The school requested that Aurors come and help defend the school. They were denied. Instead, they got orders to flee to Hogwarts. Headmistress Olympe Maxime was overseeing the evacuation, as they gathered themselves on a runway, holding many flying carriages, heading towards Hogwarts.

At that moment, a large army of death eaters attacked, appariting on the school grounds, and started killing everyone.

"Fall back! Into the school!" An Auror yelled, as he got killed.

The death eaters were merciless, as they cruelly killed anyone that got in their way. Fleur and her friends ran into a classroom, sealing it up.

"Oh my god. I can't believe death eaters are here. What the hell is the ministry doing?" Thomas asked.

"Here's the plan. Where gonna-" Fleur started, but then heard screaming.

"That was close." Nicolas said.

"We'll head downstairs towards the training room. Nothing can get in there." Fleur said.

Leaning outside, Fleur noticed the hallway was clear, and motioned them to run like hell. Everyone ran, but two death eaters appeared and started shooting at them.

"Keep moving!" Fleur said, returning fire.

The group of 3 headed into the training room and closed the door. Nicolas saw an old Morse code machine, and started sending a message in Morse code.

"What are you doing?" Fleur asked.

"Sending a message. Someone should get this." Nicolas said.

A loud bang was heard, and the door was slightly dented. Fluer, Nicolas, and Thomas scrambled to shadow in the room, hoping to hide from the death eater. The death eater blasted the door away with a spell, and walked in. Seeing nothing, he left.

"Thank god." Fleur said aloud. Then death appeared, having heard her.

"Fuck." Whimpered Nicolas.

The death eater walked forward, wand poised for the kill. No, he was gonna torture them first. He never got the opportunity to do so, as a chunk of his head was violently removed from the rest of his body. The three students looked as the death eater fell dead, and saw their savior. One man holding an assault rifle with a strange uniform, and wearing a gas mask.

"Get up. We're leaving." The man said. As the three stood up, the man tapped the side of his mask and talked.

"Sanada, inform the ministry I have 3 survivors. Continue the fighter patrols, and load the cannons with nuclear rounds. And prepare 3 nuclear missiles just to be on the safe side. Out."

"How'd you find us?" Fleur asked.

"I was sent here by the ministry of magic. Orders are to gather survivors and head to Hogwarts." Was the reply.

"Why us?" Thomas asked.

"You three are all that's left."

"Of the school?" Fleur asked, surprised.

"Yes. Now we need to leave. Now." The man said, emphasizing the last part.

Not needing to be told twice, the 3 last students of their school followed Kodai.

Entering a dark hallway, Kodai took point, aiming his HBR assault rifle. The 3 students also saw he had another weapon on his back. It was a long barrel, with a warhead attached to the end of it. Kodai had 2 more warheads on his back. He led them for a few seconds, then stopped.

"Stay here. No matter what you hear outside." He said.

"Who are you?" Nicolas asked.

"Call me Kodai."

"Kodai?" Fleur asked, surprised she was face to face with the same man she just saw in the Daily Prophet.

Kodai just left walking outside the school.

"I can't believe that's him. That's him." Fleur said.

"Don't get your hope up. He's only one person. And he's not a wizard. A muggle. What can he do to save us?" Thomas asked.

"He'll help us. I believe him." Fleur said.

They sat there for a few minutes, until Kodai came back, with no warning.

"Who can drive a muggle vehicle?" Kodai asked.

"I can." Nicolas said.

"Good. That's where we're heading. Driver in the middle, shooters on the sides. And stay close to me. It's your best chance for survival." Kodai said.

Kodai lead everyone outside to the courtyard, into a bloodbath. Dead students and faculty from the school littered the grounds, along with a few Aurors and death eaters. But Kodai had seen it before. Several times.

All of a sudden, a flash light appeared and struck Nicolas in the leg. He stood there in shock, as another spell came towards him. Kodai ran in front of the next spell, leting his exoskeleton suit absorb the blast. He fired in retaliation, killing the death eater.

"Get your heads down!" Kodai said, shoving Nicolas's head down away from enemy fire.

"Get to the jeep. I'll draw their fire!" Kodai ordered, then disappeared.

"Kodai! Kodai!" Nicolas yelled.

"I'll cover. Get going!" Fleur said, sending several spells downrange.

Nicolas limped towards the jeep, and sat in the driver's seat. He saw that the key was still in the ignition. Rolling his eyes at the stupidity, he turned the key and the jeep roared to life. Nicolas heard several explosions and turned his head, and saw Kodai firing an explosive tube weapon.

Kodai fired the last rocket from his RPG. Discarding that, he continued firing his rifle at them.

"Get to the jeep! I'll take care of them." Kodai said, reloading another clip.

Not needing to be told twice, Fleur and Thomas ran towards the jeep as Kodai kept the death eaters busy. Kodai quickly ran towards the jeep, and got on the mini-gun.

"Drive!" Kodai said.

The jeep screamed down a dirt road, with Kodai manning the chain-gun, Nicolas in the middle seat driving, and Fluer and Thomas on the driver and passenger seats.

"Faster Cadet. We need to get to the Yamato. 6 minutes." Kodai said. "Yamato, track our position. Ready everything. Fire incendiary and shrapnel strike on my command."

"Copy that. We're ready." Sanada said.

Suddenly, the world seemed to explode on a hail of spells. Death eaters lined the trees and fired at the jeep. Kodai returned fire, and tore a good amount to shreds.

"Controlled bursts! Don't spray and pray!" Kodai advised.

"What does that mean?" Fleur asked, stunning a death eater.

As quick as the shooting began, it stopped.

"Yamato, track our position for evac. When I tell you to fire, you fire." Kodai said.

The jeep was brought to an abrupt end, as they ran over a death eater.

"Great. We're stuck." Nicolas said.

"No shit. We're walking out of here." Kodai said, dismounting.

"Are you nuts?" Fleur asked.

"It's either hoof it to the Yamato, or face the death eaters." Kodai said.

"Fine." Fleur said, not wanting to face death eaters.

"Death eaters are retreating. Why would they do that?" Thomas asked.

"We're being hunted, that's why. Yamato, fire a full barrage of incendiary rounds. Target, 20 clicks behind us." Kodai said.

"That's on top of you." Aihara said.

"That's not a suggestion. Send it." Kodai spat.

"Roger that. Firing danger close." Aihara said.

A loud noise was heard, sounding like a freight train flying right over them. Where the death eaters were running to, suddenly erupted in flames that were 12 feet tall.

"Wow. Where'd that come from?" Thomas asked.

"The Yamato. A super-battleship. We need to move before more of Voldemort's forces arrive." Kodai said.

The group continued the walk, towards the Yamato. Unfortunately Kodai got warning call.

"Kodai, we got enemy ships heading right towards us. We will not be able to provide support. You're on your own." Sanada said.

"Well bring the Yamato here." Kodai said.

"You think that's a good idea?"

"It's the only way we're leaving this place. Get over here quickly. Have the fighters take care of the fleet." Kodai ordered.

"If Yamato's a ship…" Fleur said, confused.

"You'll see. They'll be here in…" Kodai said, but was cut off by a loud noise.

Fleur, Thomas, and Nicole looked towards the noise, and saw the battleship, flying. Yes. Flying.

"How's that possible?" Nicole asked, grabbing his leg.

"Not magic. Technology. Okay, some magic involved, but mainly tech." Kodai said.

The three students were simply in awe. Looking over the railing, they saw their school overrun by the death eaters.

"They have ships?" Thomas asked.

"Thanks for reminding me. Aihara, ship-to-ship missiles. Destroy them." Kodai ordered.

From the bottom of the Yamato, 10 missile tubes opened, and torpedoes fell out of them, and hit the death eater's warships, destroying them.

"Get us to Hogwarts. And cloak the ship." Kodai said.

As the Yamato cloaked and headed towards Hogwarts, Kodai contacted Hogwarts.

"That's right. I got three students from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Tell Poppy Pomfrey to get ready. These three will have PTSD." Kodai said.

"Okay. We might have to contain them at the school." Dumbledore said, over the radio.

"Albus, if it was peacetime, me and my crew would be grounded already." Kodai said, before hanging up.


	13. Chapter 13 phantom and dementors

Ch 13 Phantom and Dementors

The Yamato headed towards Hogwarts, disabling the cloak. Fighters started a CAP, and Kodai got a call from Minerva.

"Kodai, get here as fast as possible. Dumbledore wants to meet with us." Minerva said.

Heading to the headmaster's office, he found Minerva and Dumbledore already there.

"Kodai, you know that Voldemort is tightening his control on both worlds. Was your mission a success?" Dumbledore asked.

"No. I only brought 3 students from the Beauxbatons School with me. Everyone else is dead." Kodai said.

"This is bad news. If they can take down a school that quickly…" Dumbledore said.

"I know. But I noticed something. They're now using ships to expanse their base of operations. Apparition has a short range. Long range is more difficult. Hence the ships. I plan on hunting them down, and cause havoc to their war machine. Try and bottle them up as long as possible." Kodai said.

"Good plan. But once they figure out you're hunting them…" Minerva said.

"I've been working on that. Cloaking the ship take too much power from the wave motion device. And I don't have stealth technology aboard ship. There's one other solution. I can mask my ships engine signature." Kodai said.

"How can you do that?" Albus asked.

"In the cold war, a soviet submarine went missing in the pacific ocean. The sub had a device attached to it. Soviets called it phantom, because it gave off a phantom signature so no-one could intercept it. The Soviets found the submarine first, and brought it back to their country. For years, they refused to talk about it. I don't blame them. Why risk giving away your country's top military secrets to your enemies?" Kodai stated.

"How do you know about it?" Albus asked.

"When the cold war ended, all the secrets of the Soviet Union spilled out. Gradually, not all at once. I found out about this phantom sub. The Russian archives about it were released in 2010. I know where the sub is now."

"Where?"

"Murmansk, Russia. During the cold war, it was the center of submarine activity for the USSR. It's in the northwest part of Russia, extreme part, right above the Arctic Circle. I can get the Yamato close enough, but I can't simply walk, let alone shoot, my way in. I'll need to apparat inside. Which means I'll need one of you two to come with me."

Both Albus and Minerva looked at Kodai as if he was nuts.

"You're asking one of us to come with you on a dangerous mission that may not succeed." Minerva said.

"Yes. I know where it is. All I need is to apparat inside the building, steal the phantom device, and get the hell out of dodge. It'll be real quick. They won't know anything." Kodai said.

"You sure about that?" Minerva asked.

"It's 1996. The Russians are busy trying to rebuild their economy. Losing an old museum piece won't trouble them at all." Kodai said.

Dumbledore finished telling the students about the faculty changes occurring this year. Kodai stood up at the pulpit, and also gave a speech, more like a warning.

"I need to say something very important. We know that Voldemort is increasing his power and reach. To this end, a curfew is to be enacted at Hogwarts, right now. At night, everyone is to be inside the castle. No exception. Disobey this order, and you will be shot!" Kodai emphasized.

The great hall went silent, as everyone soon realized that Kodai was serious. He'd kill anyone seen after the installed curfew.

Much later, he was on the Yamato bridge, and talked to his crew.

"This is the captain. As of now, I'm taking the Yamato on a top-secret and dangerous mission. I won't tell what the mission is about, for fear of spies, but if we're successful, it could help turn the tide of the war. We leave in 4 hours."

Minerva left her duties to a substitute in the school, telling Dumbledore that she was on business for the Order of the Phoenix, which was quite accurate.

"You sure you want to go on this?" Kodai asked.

"You need someone to apparate inside. I can help you." Minerva said.

"Thanks for this. You're taking a big risk you know."

"Hey, what's wrong with a little risk now and then?"

"Be careful what you wish for." Kodai said.

That night, Kodai had a look of worry as he scanned the horizon with his eyes. While he didn't see any ships, he knew Voldemort was out there.

At 11PM, Kodai was still on the bridge, the only one the bridge. The radar chirped, and he looked at it.

"Shit." He said, and steered the Yamato away from the unknown vessels. Stopping the ship, he armed the cannons, and aimed them at the 2 vessels.

"They got to be muggle ships. Not death eaters. Please let them be muggle ships." Kodai said to himself, as he ran a scan against the 2 ships.

The radar chirped gain, and the words _Death Eaters_ appeared on the screen. Kodai slammed the console, yelling "Damn it!"

Kodai sat on the gun controls, and targeted the enemy warships. He only had one shot at this. Most of the crew was asleep, and in no condition to respond to a fight. If Kodai didn't sink the enemy ships first, they'd sink him. With that in mind, he aimed the guns, and pulled the trigger.

The 20 inch rifled cannons fired one barrage on deadly artillery fire. Kodai watched as the shells slammed into the enemy ships, all but destroying them. Sighing in relief, Kodai put the Yamato on its original course towards Murmansk. But one question lingered. Why would death eaters operate this far out?

Murmansk, Northern Russia

"That's a goddamned fortress!" Sanada said, looking thru the periscope. Yamato was submerged for this op.

"I know. Dozens of submarines, ice breaker ships, probably armed. And plenty of armed guard to boot. Alright. I and Minerva will apparate inside, steal the phantom, and bug out." Kodai said.

"If you need any support, just call us." Sanada said.

"That won't be necessary." Minerva said, holding two AK-74 assault rifles.

"Remember. If it looks like Yamato is about to be compromised, get the hell out of here, and head back to Hogwarts." Kodai said.

Minerva grabbed a hold of Kodai, and apparated inside the museum.

"We're nowhere near the Phantom." Kodai said, cloaking himself.

"Couldn't get close enough. We'll have to hoof it." Minerva said.

Surprisingly, it wasn't that bad. The base was mostly abandoned.

"Something's not right. It's too quiet here." Kodai said, unslinging his AK rifle.

"It's a museum. And it's probably closed." Minerva said.

"Wouldn't there be workers running maintenance on it? And it's getting cold. And it's not the weather." Kodai said.

"Cold…" Minerva muttered, then remembered something.

"Kodai, how are you feeling right now?" Minerva asked.

"Shhh…" Kodai said, putting a finger to his mouth.

A high-pitched whistling was heard. The two headed towards it, and saw a gas line leaking.

"Run!" Kodai said, grabbing Minerva, tossing her over his shoulder, and ran. Two seconds later, the line detonated from the extreme cold.

Kodai picked himself up, and noticed two ghostly figures standing above the ground. Not know that they were dementors, Kodai aimed his rifle at them.

"Kodai. Those are dementors." Minerva said, aiming her wand at them.

"What are those?" Kodai asked.

"Not enough time to explain. We need to move. Now." Minerva emphasized.

While the dementors didn't see them, Kodai was affected by them. His worst memories were coming back. His family being killed by the Gamilians, Yuki's death, and the brutal war. Kodai slumped against a wall, a haunted look of terror in his eyes.

"Kodai. It's the effect of the dementors. I'll help you with this." Minerva said, but Kodai wasn't listening. Kodai broke from Minerva's hold, and ran into a hallway, having flashbacks to the final battle on the Yamato. In a way, he was reliving it.

"Kodai, where are you going?" Minerva asked, running after him.

"Yuki!" Kodai shouted, looking for his dead friend. He rounded a corner, and saw nothing. He then saw a shadow move.

"Dessler, you piece of shit! Let Yuki go!" Kodai yelled.

Kodai rounded the corner, and fired a full burst of 5.45mm bullets down range. And hit nothing, except the walls. Then the dementors came.

"Holy shit!" Kodai yelled, firing at them, but the bullets went thru them, as if it was thin air. One of them grabbed Kodai and lifted him up.

"Who are you?" Kodai asked, as the dementors opened its mouth, and sucked the positive emotions out of him. Kodai struggled to break free, even grabbing his knife and stabbing the dementors in the head, but it did nothing. Kodai was surprised. These things appeared immortal. They couldn't die!

"Expecto Petronum!" Minerva shouted, and blasted the two dementors away with a petronus. Minerva picked up Kodai and looked at him. He was shaken up from the dementors.

"Kodai, eat this." Minerva said, procuring chocolate out of nowhere. Kodai ate the whole bar in one bite.

After a few minutes, Kodai spoke.

"I couldn't save her." Kodai said.

"Who? Yuki?" Minerva asked.

"Yes. If I had been faster, or had a more powerful weapon, I may have killed Dessler and his guards at that moment. I should have known. I have known the second we were boarded by his forces. Like what the fuck is wrong with me!?" Kodai angrily lamented.

"Kodai, take it easy. You're suffering from the dementors affect. It happens to everyone who comes into contact with them. They suck away all the good emotions and memories you have. If it last long enough, you're stripped of every good thing. You're left soulless. A fate worse than death." Minerva said.

"PTSD on steroids, and PCP. That's what it is." Kodai said.

"Can you continue the mission? Find the Phantom?" Minerva asked.

"Yeah. Lets do it." Kodai said, reloading his rifle.

With no more encounters, they found their way into the museum. Kodai recognized the sub with the phantom device on it.

"This is it. And that, is the phantom." Kodai said, pointing to a device on the front end of the sub.

Minerva pointed her wand at it, and said "Reducto."

The phantom device shrank many sizes small. Small enough to be carried in Kodai's pocket. With it safe, the two apparited to the Yamato.

"We got the phantom." Kodai said.

"Where?" Sanada asked, not seeing it.

"Take us to open sea. We'll show it to you." Minerva said.

While heading to the open sea, Minerva and Kodai talked.

"Minerva, before we came to Murmansk, I encountered two warships commandeered by death eaters, and I had to destroy them. Now, we encountered two dementors inside the museum. The fuck's going on?" Kodai asked.

"Their expanding their attacks. Look me in the eye, and tell me you can stop their expansion." Minerva said.

Kodai didn't look at Minerva.

"I have no idea where their ships are. I could be combing the entire world, and find nothing. It's just one ship."

"I understand. I suggest you eat chocolate. A good amount of it." Minerva said.

"Thanks. You saved my life back there." Kodai said.

"Just doing my job." Minerva said.

"It'll be a few days before we see Hogwarts. Lets get the phantom running." Kodai said, standing up.

Minerva pushed him back down into a chair and straddled him.

"What are you doing?" Kodai asked.

"Lets wait on the phantom. For now, lets enjoy each other, while we still have time." Minerva said, deeply kissing Kodai.


End file.
